Sheet Music
by dangerous0curves
Summary: Music can bring people together. He plays music nightly, she is out in the hall listening. Will they ever know each other? Full summary inside. AU-Human, all canon pairings
1. Arrivals

_********__Summary: Moonlight Cove Private School is a boarding school in the small town of Forks, WA. The school is full of the rich, spoiled teenagers of some the country's wealthiest families. The return of the Cullen family to the school after an extended family trip coincides with the start of a new student, Isabella "Bella" Swan. _

_********__Bella stumbles onto Edward Cullen playing the piano in an empty room her first night at Moonlight Cove. It becomes a nightly thing for her to sit near the classroom and listen to him play but she never goes into the classroom. Soon, she starts leaving music for him to play on the piano. He sets out to find the person behind the sheet music being left for him. He just knows that the person who seems to know exactly what to leave for him each night is the one for him. Little does he know that she is right outside the door every night, listening and waiting._

_********__Notes: AU-Human, Canon Pairings_

_********__Rating: T for language and future chapters  
_

**BPOV**

I pulled my iPod out, putting the ear buds in as soon as the plane hit the required altitude. I leaned back in the seat, closing my eyes as the soft classical music played in my ears. My mother's words kept repeating over and over in my head, "You will love this school. I know that you won't know anyone but I bet you make friends in no time." Of course, she avoided stating the obvious - Phil did not want me in the house. Apparently, my mother's teenage daughter cramped his jet set style. So while he and my mother planned their European trip, I was packing my bags so that I could fly to Washington and start school at Moonlight Cove Academy. Of course, I was not looking forward to the change in schools. But I wanted my mother happy, and Phil made her happy. That said, from the way she still spoke of my father, I bet if Charlie had not died when I was still a baby, things would be drastically different.

There was boy about my age sitting across the aisle from me. After about 30 minutes of him trying to get my attention, I finally gave in and pulled one of my ear buds out. "Yes?" I looked at him. He was not bad to look at but he was not all that handsome either. I believe the word that fit him best was average.

He grinned, "I was just trying to get your name and see where you were heading."

I sighed softly and pinched the bridge of my nose. Why did they always have to talk to me? "Well, I am Bella, and I am on my way to Moonlight Cove Academy in a place called Forks."

He perked a brow at me and whistled softly, "Wow, little rich girl huh? I live in Forks. I am Mike. My parents own a store there but I don't do to the academy."

I knew as soon as he called me a little rich girl that I was done with the conversation. I was tired of people always assuming that since my family had money, that meant I liked being associated with it.

I think he got the hint when I put the ear buds back in and turned away from him. For the rest of the flight, I was oblivious to the other passengers. I let the classical music that was coming from my iPod absorb me. It almost distracted me to the point that I didn't hear when the pilot said we were landing in Seattle. I tried to get off the plane before Mike, and I almost succeeded, but he caught up to me as I was making my way through the gate area,

"So, Bella, is there someone meeting you here?"

I ignored him and kept walking. Within minutes I saw a man standing with a sign that had my name on it. I looked at Mike and smiled, "I have a limo waiting. Good bye, Mike." I approached the guy with the sign and handed him my baggage claim ticket. He followed behind me as we went down to baggage claim. He grabbed my bags and before I knew it I was situated in the back of a limo driving toward my new school.

__

**EPOV**

"Edward, why do you always have to make things so difficult? Mom and dad really want us all to go back to the academy. Alice wants to go to see Jasper and, of course, I want to see Rosalie, but they want you to go as well."

I glared as I listened to my brother ramble on. I knew my parents wanted me to go back to that damn school, but I never really fit in like my brother and sister did. I mean, they even had significant others. I on the other hand tended not to talk to people, and had no one I was even remotely interested in. All I really wanted was time to work on my music. Of course, my family did not understand that, so I had taken to sneaking around the house and the school when I was there, playing the piano at night when no one was around to get in the way or bother me. Just as I was about to say something to Emmett about this, our overly excited sister came bounding into the room, almost running me over. Alice and I were twins but you wouldn't know it when we were together. We may look alike, but that was it when it came to similarities. Alice was like the sun and I was like the moon.

"Emmett, mom and dad want you downstairs. Apparently they want to know why there is a fish in mom's favorite vase."

He huffed as he stomped out. He was always doing random things that got him into trouble. You would never know he was the oldest of the three of us. I looked at my sister as she sat on my bed, "Alice, please tell me that we are not going back to that dreadful school."

She laughed softly. "Sorry Edward, we are, but Rosalie said something about a new girl who is starting this week. Maybe you will finally get a girlfriend. I think mom and dad are beginning to think you are gay."

I threw a pillow at her and she giggled. I sighed as she hopped up and out of the room. I needed to have to pack if I was going to be stuck at that school. I hated packing almost as much as I hated that school.

I had tried dating the girls at that school, but they were all shallow and vapid, especially Jessica Stanley. For some reason, she thought she was the best looking girl in the school, and that I had to date her because of that. One date with her, and I knew I would have rather gouged out my own eyes then date her again. Tanya, Lauren and Heidi were the same way - completely self absorbed and not really worth the skin they were in. Money tended to impress most girls. I was thankful Rosalie and my sister had not turned out that way. I wondered if the new girl was going to be as shallow as the rest. I pushed the thoughts from my mind and began shoving clothes into my suitcases. The school didn't have a dress code really, but if I did not pack the nicer things in my closet Alice would kill me.

It wasn't long before Emmett came back up and said I needed to get my stuff into the car. I grumbled as I carried both my suitcases down stairs. I think my mother heard me because she frowned as I passed her. When I got to the car, they were trying to figure out how to get my two suitcases, Emmett's two and my sister's ten into the car.

"Alice, do you really need all this?" I could hear the desperation in my father's voice.

"Yes, I do. Either I take all this or I get to go shopping later to fill my closets there."

I heard my father sigh, and then he started shoving things into the car. I left my two suitcases there and headed back into the house to grab my messenger bag. I kept my laptop and all my sheet music in it, and I was not about to leave it behind.

__

**BPOV**

The limo pulled up in front of the school, and I was dreading getting out of the car. There were other families unloading from beautiful cars. Of course, I was one of the few that was not here with family. I waited for the driver to open the door before sighing and stepping out of the limo. Naturally, all eyes were on me at that point. I blushed deeply and headed to the back of the limo while the driver unloaded my suitcases. He followed me into the building and waited when I went into the main office to get all my paperwork. My mother must have paid him well if he was going to wait and then follow me to my room. I just shook my head; of course she did. She paid everyone so she would not have to do things herself. I gave the limo driver a small smile as I came out of the office and motioned for him to follow me. I was in a co-ed dorm with five other people. I was not really a people person, but I guess I really didn't have a choice. The lady in the office said that there were three guys and two girls already set to move in with me, so I was the last one to be assigned the room. I hoped they were not stuck up snobs. I hated how money affected most people.

When I got to the living area, I noticed the others were not there yet, so I motioned for the driver to leave the bag neatly to the side of the room and tipped him nicely before he left. I looked around the living area. There was a small sitting room and then two bed rooms, each with three beds in it. You would think that if you were going to be catering to the wealthiest people in the country, you would let the students have private rooms. I could not tell which was for the girls and which was for the guys. I did see that each bed room had its own bathroom, and that was a comfort. At least I wouldn't have to deal with guys walking in on me in the bathroom. I always liked that fact at home. It paid to be an only child.

I was lost in my own thoughts when two blondes walked in. It was obvious they were twins, and not just from their looks. They were bickering like siblings did. I stood up as they got quiet, both looking at me.

"The office said I was supposed to be in here with you, but I didn't know which room was for the girls."

The girl looked me over slowly before smiling. "Well hello. I don't think it really matters which room you pick, Alice will get final say. I am Rosalie Hale and this is my brother Jasper."

I smiled at her and took her hand when she extended it to me, "Isabella Swan but please call me Bella. The only person who calls me Isabella is my mother."

She put her bags with mine, and we all sat down on the couch on which I had been sitting.

"Where are you from Bella?"

Just as I was about to answer, three more people came in, followed by their parents. The girl was short and definitely hyper. The guys with her seemed to be more on the subdued side. The taller one was almost scary in his size, but it was the other one who got my attention. He was definitely not what I had expected to see at the school. He was gorgeous. I was broken from my thoughts when the petite girl squealed and pounced on Rosalie, who had been sitting next to me on the couch. That meant she pounced me, too. She giggled and held her hand out to me, "Alice Cullen and you are?"

I smiled at her and took her hand, "Isabella Swan - Bella."

My eyes went back to her brothers. At least I thought they were her brothers. The gorgeous one caught me staring, and I blushed, looking away quickly.

The big one came up to me smiling, "I am Emmett, Alice's older brother. This quiet guy is her twin brother Edward."

I perked a brow. I never imagined he could be her twin. They just seemed so different. I looked at Edward briefly before looking back at Emmett, "It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Isabella but please call me Bella."

I watched as he kissed Rosalie softly before heading into one of the rooms with all the luggage he was carrying. He came back out quickly with only two suitcases. "Alice, your stuff is all in your room. Now where is my tip?"

I heard Edward laugh softly, and I turned to look at him, "I don't see it happening, Em. We are her servants after all."

Alice huffed at Edward and grabbed both Rosalie's and my hand. "Come on, we need to unpack." I let her pull me into the room as she called back, "Edward, Emmett, can you please get Rosalie's and Bella's luggage." It came out more as a statement and less as a question. Before I could say I would get it, she had us both pulled into the room and sitting on one of the beds. This was definitely going to take some getting used to.

* * *

_****__**I welcome all reviews, I rather like knowing what people think about my writing. Reviews make me all happy and leave me feeling all warm and fuzzy, hehe.**_


	2. Secret Music

_**Chapter 2, here for you. I am right in the middle of a serious case of writers block but this was already done. Let's hope I can get past it soon.**_

_**

* * *

**_**BPOV**

It's not hard to get into a pattern when you do the same thing every day. By the second week of school, I had gotten a nice routine down. I had classes with Alice and Edward. Apparently Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper were all a grade ahead of us. Alice talked a lot, and I do mean a lot, but it was nice to have someone there that I could call a friend. Edward, on the other hand, was not really much of a talker, and I generally avoided him. He avoided everyone though. I don't think he was much of a people person.

It was during the second week that Alice and Rosalie decided that we needed to go shopping. I was informed that there was no mall in Forks, so we would be driving to Port Angeles. I didn't have a car and apparently neither did Alice, but Rosalie did. So, the three of us piled into her car and spent the whole day shopping. Well, really, I spent more time watching them. I was not much of a shopper. I picked up a few things and spent the rest of the time listening as Alice went on and on about Jasper and the hottest styles.

When we got back to the school, both girls decided they had to try everything on again. I just rolled my eyes and said something about needing to go do some work in the library. While they giggled and gushed over their new clothes, I grabbed my back pack and left. I had already seen everything they had bought and really didn't need to see it again.

I spent a couple hours in the library, reading about some random country for my history class. It was well after ten when I finally decided to call it a night and head back to the room. I took a short cut through the music hall to save having to walk outside too much. The rooms were all dark and almost reminded me of several horror movies. I was waiting for the scary music and all the lights to go out, when I heard the soft piano playing coming from the end of the hall. I stopped in my tracks for a moment and listened. Was I really hearing it?

Of course, when I got to end of the hall, I couldn't figure out where it was coming from. All the rooms were dark, but that didn't mean someone wasn't in one. I just couldn't see whoever it was. The music was the loudest from the room by the stairs, so I decided to sit on the steps and listen. Whoever it was had talent, and I was surprised. I was sure it had to be a teacher, because no high school student could play like this, could they? Whoever was playing had finished the piece and moved on to something I knew well, Beethoven's _Moonlight Sonata_. It was beautiful, and I closed my eyes as the music filled the hall.

I lost all track of the time as I listened, and when I finally looked at my watch it was two in the morning. I hesitated before getting up. I didn't want to leave the music, but I was sure my roommates were wondering what had happened to me. I looked briefly at the dark room before running back to my dorm.

__

**EPOV**

My brother was getting on my nerves. I was tired of hearing about Rosalie. I didn't care how great looking she was or even how great she was in bed. Actually, I didn't care about anything when it came to girls. Emmett called me gay a lot, but it wasn't true. I just wanted someone who cared about music the way I did, and no girl in my life ever did. All the girls at Moonlight were rich, spoiled princesses and none of them appreciated music like I did.

"Edward, are you even listening?"

I jumped and looked at Emmet, frowning. "No, what were you saying?"

Emmett just growled at me and left the room. The girls had left to go shopping, and that meant I had to deal with Emmett. He was like a bear when he was cranky. And with Rosalie gone, he was cranky. Thankfully, I had learned to tune him out a lot, and Jasper was there to entertain him. While he and Jasper talked, I slipped out of the room. I didn't know where I was going, but I knew that I had to get away from them. Besides, I knew the girls would be back soon.

As if on cue, I heard Alice's giggle. I ducked into the closest boy's bathroom to avoid her and two others. I really didn't know Bella, but if she was anything like Rosalie and Alice she would start to get on my nerves soon. When I knew they were in their room, I hurried out of the hall. I slowed down once I was outside and started toward the music hall. It was easy to avoid people there.

My piano teacher had said I could use her room anytime I wanted to, so I decided that I would head there. It was quiet in the hall as I made my way to the room by the stairs. Really, the whole school was quiet, but it was Saturday. Most of the students had left for the weekend, heading to Seattle or just to Port Angeles. It was nice to have the place to myself.

I left the lights off in the room as I sat down at the piano. I played the music left on the piano before I started playing the pieces I had memorized. The piano was my escape from the world, and I loved it. I could get lost in the music so easily. Why couldn't people understand that?

I don't know how long I played, but when I got back to my room everyone was already asleep. The clock by my bed said it was after three. I frowned and crawled into bed, clothes and all. Emmett would have me up early so I needed to get some sleep. As brothers went, he was annoying, and the fact that he loved mornings made that even worse.

__

**BPOV**

I could hear Emmett in the living area, singing about showers and coffee. I grumbled and pulled the covers over my head after checking my alarm clock to see the time. How anyone could be that happy at nine in the morning was beyond me. I heard Rosalie mumble something about needing to get him a muzzle, and I giggled from under my covers.

"Rose, I don't think a muzzle will do it," Alice chuckled as she said it.

I pulled the covers down to look at both Rosalie and Alice. They both looked like I felt. Alice was the first to get out of bed. She threw open the door to our room and glared at Emmett.

"Damnit Emmett, can you not sing this early in the morning?"

Rosalie and I giggled again. I heard him say something about birds and worms and Alice huffed, "No the early bird doesn't always get the worm. Sometimes the worm fights back. I hope that someday you get bitten by a nasty little worm."

I could hear Jasper and Edward laughing now. I slowly got out of bed and made my way to the bathroom to splash cold water on my face. I hated mornings.

* * *

_**The next chapter is very Edward heavy. Let me know what you think!**_


	3. Edward

_**And here is the next chapter. I had a nasty case of writer's block so this took some time. I think it has passed so these should start coming quicker. My beta at Twilighted, Twilightzoner, rocks! I am glad you all are enjoying this story!**_

_**

* * *

**_**EPOV**

"Edward, you have to admit there are some great looking girls here."

I just looked at Emmett and sighed. He was always trying to set me up with someone, but she was never interested in the things I was. Don't get me wrong, the girls at Moonlight Cove were beautiful and some were very smart. I just didn't click with them when I did take them out on dates. They would ask what I like to do for fun, and I would bring up playing the piano. Sure, some knew a few pieces, but they never understood how I could make it my whole life.

"You are right; there are some great looking girls here. Unlike you though, I am not looking for a quick piece of ass."

I heard Jasper laugh from the common room. The girls were out again, but I think they were actually at the library studying. That meant that I was left to deal with Jasper and Emmett alone. Thankfully Jasper usually left me alone. He knew that sooner or later I would find a girl I was interested in. It was just a matter of time before the sparks flew. Emmett just wanted to help time move faster.

"Look Emmett, I will try and find a date for this weekend. All right? But I make no promises."

That seemed to make him happy, and he left me alone. To make things even better, the girls came back just as we were both joining Jasper in the common room. Alice and Rosalie seemed engrossed in a conversation. For once it was not about shopping. They were actually talking about some historian. I loved that you could look at Alice and never know she was as smart as she was pretty. It was the same with Rosalie. My brother had picked one of the most beautiful girls in the school, and she was probably one of the smartest, too. The new girl though, I knew absolutely nothing about her.

The two happy couples were talking about going to grab dinner. I was trying to tune them out as I sat there. I loved my family, but the happy couple talk could get a little sickening. I was startled from my own thoughts by Alice's voice.

"So, I think that we need to take Edward and Bella with us. They both are always alone," she sighed as she looked at me. She had the look of a plan on her face.

I glared at Alice. I knew what she was doing. Apparently, my brother and sister had taken it upon themselves to set me up. Emmett was trying to find me some bad girl. Alice, on the other hand, had decided that she would use what was right in front of her. I was trying to find a way out of the whole dinner thing when Alice threw my coat at me. She was not giving me an option, and I had to laugh. When Alice said you were doing something, she hardly ever gave you an option to back out.

I shrugged my coat on, watching Rosalie and Alice as they planned out our night. We were going to Port Angeles, to some Italian restaurant. As we headed out, I was wondering what they had in mind for Bella and me. I just knew that Alice was trying to set us up. It wouldn't work, but I figured I would play along for the night. Keeping Alice happy was a good thing; she could make your life a living hell if she was mad at you.

I was stuck in the back of Jasper's Benz with Bella, Alice talking up a storm in the front seat. I gave the girl a half smile and sat back into the seat. This was going to be a long night.

**BPOV**

I was stuck in the back seat with someone who I knew nothing about. He was always so quiet; it was a bit unnerving. The way Alice talked about him you would think he was a god or something. He was a handsome as one, but I doubted his god-like status went beyond his good looks. Gods were charming and friendly. Edward was closed off and cold. I leaned forward as Alice talked, listening to her go on and on about some book she had read. I sighed softly and looked over at Edward. He was handsome, but was there more to him?

I leaned toward him a bit and whispered, "Does Alice ever stop talking?"

I watched him smile, "If you think this is bad, wait. If she sees someone wearing an out of style pair of shoes she will go for days about it. Your best bet is to learn how to tune her out."

The smile made his face even more perfect and gave me butterflies in my stomach. I shook my head, pushing the thoughts away.

I laughed softly and looked back at Alice before speaking again, "You and Alice are nothing alike and yet you are twins…" My voice trailed off.

I heard him clear his throat, and I looked back at him. His green eyes burned into mine. I blushed and looked away again. I sat back, leaning away from him. I was sure there was nothing beyond his looks. I guess not every rich boy had that charming personality that seems to come with money and power.

**EPOV**

Bella was cute, but I was not going to even try to date her. I couldn't put my finger on it, but there was something about her that she was hiding away from us all. She seemed nice, and the night out went well enough. She could keep up with the conversation. She even knew a little about music. Toward the end though, she got that glassy eyed look that so many got when I started talking about music. The couples with us were in their own little worlds at that point. We were kind of left to our own devices, so the topic changed a lot. I tried to get a feel for her, but she seemed so guarded when I brought up things. All in all, she was a nice girl, but I could tell she was not my type.

When we got back to the school, I slipped away from the group and headed back to the music hall. I kept the lights off again as I sat down at one of my favorite places. My fingers moved over the keys gracefully. Soon the familiar sounds of the _Fur Elise_ echoed through the room. I always started with Beethoven, and then moved on my own work. No matter how the day went, I always felt better once my fingers were on the keys of a piano. It was hard to get people to understand that though. The girls I had met did not really understand me. I think that is why I never dated. I wanted someone who was as passionate about music as I was. I met girls who loved music, but it was not their life. It had become my life. No one understood that, and no one really cared.

I had been toying with the thought that I would try to be more open minded with girls. That always failed though. I was always disappointed when they didn't know a song or a composer. I had the habit of getting overly excited about a piece I had found or that I was tweaking. That glassy eyed stare that Bella had gotten at the restaurant was all too common with my dates. I had decided that music was enough for me after the last failed date that Emmett had set me up on.

Jane was a petite girl and really did not look her age at all. She was very nice and actually knew a little about music. After our second date I thought maybe I had finally found someone who could understand me. For our third date, I brought her to my parent's house, to play for her. By the second song she looked bored. After that, she would never return my calls, and I stopped trying. I heard from a mutual friend that I was just too intense for her. I was not sure if that was really true, but I stopped really dating after hearing it.

**BPOV**

I sat forever in the common room trying to ignore Alice as she went on about how Edward and I were right for each other. The whole night had been one uncomfortable topic after another. Somehow he had touched on everything I was trying to hide about myself. After a good hour of hearing her say such nice things about him, I escaped. I could not take any more of it. There was just not a spark there, and nothing she said could change that fact.

I wandered through the school and let my mind wander. Dating was not easy for me; I hated talking about myself. I hid so much from everyone that it was just easier to not date. I was lost in my own thoughts as I walked and didn't even realize I had wandered into the music hall. It was the sound of the piano that brought me out of my mind. I perched myself on the steps by the room again and just listened. I didn't know the piece being played, but it was beautiful. It was when the piece ended that I decided that I would need to find some sheet music for my favorite pieces. I smiled as I thought about leaving it for the talented player to see. Would the pianist play it for me?

* * *

_**Remember, reviews make me all warm and squishy. Reviews get you cuddles and hugs!**_


	4. The First Piece

_**The response on this is great! Once my lap top gets over it's cold I will have new stuff for all my stories. It is sick, sad little lap top. It's not a virus, it's a HP issue so hopefully they will have it fixed soon.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**EPOV**

I was sitting in the common room when Bella came in. The week following the night out was awkward for us, but I didn't know what to say to her. I thought it best if I just left it alone. I watched her for a moment before I went back to the music sheets in front of me. I had been working on my own music for a while. The piece I was currently working on was spread out over the table in front of me. I didn't notice when she sat down beside me, my mind focused on the job at hand.

"Edward, how long have you played the piano?"

Her voice startled me as she spoke. I looked at her for a moment, trying to figure her out. She had gotten that distant glassy eyed look of distraction when I had talked about music that night, but now she seemed interested. I looked down at the piece of sheet music I was holding and back to her.

"Well I started taking lessons when I was very small. I have always had a talent for it. Alice says I am obsessed." A soft sigh followed the Alice comment, because she was right.

She nodded and looked at the piece I was holding, "Is that yours?"

I nodded at her and held it out for her to read. She took it from me gently and smiled. I was totally confused by her, but if she wanted to act interested, I would let her. Bella was one complex girl - that was for sure.

"I have been working on it for a few months. There are several of us in the music program here. We all compose our own stuff."

I watched as she ran a finger over the notes on the paper. She looked thoughtful as she reached for the other sheets in the table in front of me. I didn't know how to react to her, so I just watched her. When you watched her normally you could see she was guarded, but at that moment her face was an open book. I wondered just how many layers there were to this girl.

**BPOV**

It had taken me a week to find the piece I wanted to leave for the mystery piano player. I had finally settled on _Claire de Lune_. I had grown up listening to it, and it was one of the few things in my past that made me smile. Once I had gotten a copy of the music, I had headed to the music hall. It was after six in the evening so the hall was pretty dead. I slipped quietly into the room that the music always came from and looked around, turning on the lights. It looked like one of the teacher's private studios. I had heard the school gave private lessons to the more gifted students, so I was not surprised.

I stood, admiring the piano. I smiled softly as I thought about the music I heard the nights I did make it into the hall. It seemed the player was here every night, but I could not always get away to be around to listen. I ran a finger along the keys before I dug out the sheet music I had for the player. I don't know how long I stood there, but after leaving the music, I headed back to the room. Edward was there when I walked in. I saw the sheet music on the table in front of him and sat down beside him. He looked surprised when I asked about it.

I had been interested the night we had gone out, but for some reason my mind had wandered to the past. As he had talked about music, my mind went to the night I had found my mother in bed, half dead. After my father had died, my mother went into a really deep depression. For years, none of us could do anything to bring her out of it. I had not gotten to know my father, but she had loved him. It wasn't until I found her in bed almost dead that things changed. I guess taking a handful of sleeping pills opens someone's eyes. She came out of the depression after that night. I was six years old, and it had stuck with me. Seeing your mother almost dead was sure to stick with anyone.

I was actually very interested in what Edward was working on. Honestly though, I was trying to figure out how many students at Moonlight Cove actually played the piano. The sheet music he had been working on looked beautiful though. The notes he had written on each page were done in beautiful handwriting. I smiled softly as I touched each page, fingers trailing over the notes. I looked up at Edward and studied his face. His green eyes were intense as they looked into mine. I felt like I was missing something as I sat there talking to him about his music.

"So Edward, what are your plans for the night?"

I broke away from his stare and looked back at the music in front of me. I don't know what answer I was looking for from him. I almost wished the night had gone better a week ago when we had been dragged out. He was an intense person, and for some reason I almost felt like I could trust him. I don't really know what I was thinking though; I was totally obsessed with who had been playing the piano every night.

"Well I think this piece is my current plans. I am hoping to have it done soon. You want to hear it? I mean, when it is done…" his voice trailed off as he looked at me.

I smiled and nodded, "I would love to."

**EPOV**

The evening with Bella had left me a little surprised. She was not the same girl who had gone out to eat with me the week before. I didn't know how I felt about it, but the idea that maybe a girl was actually able to understand my thinking made me smile. I slipped out of the room after she went to bed. My sheet music was in my hands as I headed to the music hall. Now that she seemed interested in the piece I was working on, I knew I needed to get it done. Of course, the hall was quiet as I made my way to the small room I always played in. I left the main light off again and only turned the small desk lamp on that was on the piano. What sat there shocked me. Someone had left sheet music there, and it was a piece I loved. There was a small note written on the top. _Please play this; I would love to hear you play it. _I looked around the room and stood up. Someone had been listening?

I went back out into the hall, looking around. No one was there but me. I went back into the room and stood there. I was not sure how I felt about someone listening to me at night. It was my time to play for myself. Although I never would know if they were there, so I could still be playing for myself. I smiled a bit and sat down at the piano. I played a few pieces to get my fingers warmed up. A few songs in I started playing _Claire de Lune_, and I hoped my admirer was listening.

* * *

_**Sorry it is so short, promise to make the next longer. Reviews=Happy little writer!**_


	5. A Book

_**I am hoping to get these out more, now that my Ethics class is over. Thank you for all the great reviews, and alerts too! I love you all!!**_

* * *

**BPOV**

The first few notes of _Claire de Lune_ hit me as I entered the music hall. The unknown musician was playing it, and it made me so giggly. I tried to keep from giggling loudly as I made my way to the stairs by the room. It was beautiful to listen to. The person played it twice before moving on to other pieces. I just sat there grinning; _they_ had played the music I left. It made me feel so good to hear it and left me wanting to pick more. I wondered if I left more than one piece, would my mystery musician play everything that I left? I was going to have to test that theory.

It was well after two in the morning when I slipped quietly into my bed. Both Alice and Rosalie were asleep. I could hear their slow, rhythmic breathing. Sooner or later they were going to ask me where I went at night. I heard Alice shift a bit, and I held my breath as she moved. I hoped she was not waking up. Thankfully she didn't; her breathing stayed soft and slow. I laid there thinking about the music. I wondered who it was that was playing. I really needed to push Edward to see what students could play piano here at the school. I knew a lot probably played, but I doubted many would have late night access to the music rooms.

I think I finally drifted off sometime after four that morning. Of course, I was woken up by the singing Emmett. This morning it was his version of _Singing in the Rain_. I could hear the rain hitting the windows of the room. I rolled my eyes and tried to hide under my blanket. His voice really carried when he sang. I heard Alice and Rosalie groan softly. I tried to not giggle at the thought of Alice getting up and yelling at her brother again. Right as I was thinking it, I heard her get up. The door flew open and I heard a soft thud. She had thrown a pillow at him.

"Hey! That was not very nice Alice."

"Not everyone likes your singing voice, Emmett. Some of us wanted to sleep longer," you could hear the hostility in her voice. "Either shut up or I will come in there and shut you up."

"Oh bite me! The world does not revolve around you, little sister."

I heard Alice huff at him and slam our door. I peeked out at her and tried to not smile. She was glaring at me, but the glare disappeared quickly. She went to Rosalie's bed and nudged her before coming straight to mine. She plopped down next to me, tilting her head as she looked at me.

"So where were you last night?"

Before I could respond, Rosalie crawled onto my bed as well. They both were looking at me. I knew this was going to happen, but I had hoped maybe they would have waited until after breakfast. I was not that lucky.

"Well, I had been in the library for a while. When that closed I just walked around, thinking."

It was not entirely a lie. Before I had gone to the music hall, I had gone to the library. I had dug up some more sheet music to leave for the mysterious player. That did not seem to please them. I was sure they thought I had some secret guy I was seeing. I didn't have the heart to tell them that I had a hard time around guys. It wasn't like I was hurt or anything by them; I just never felt comfortable around guys. Though, I was beginning to think I could be friends with Edward. The talk he and I had the day before had felt nice. Talking to him was easy. Alice huffed at me and jumped off the bed. Her small form headed into the bathroom. Rosalie narrowed her eyes at me briefly before going to see Emmett in the common room. Maybe they were going to drop it.

**EPOV**

I had slipped out of the music room after two in the morning. There was no one waiting in the hall for me. I did find a book on the stairs by the door. The mysterious person who left me music must have sat there, listening. I wondered how long they had been listening to me play. I picked up the book, looking it over. It was _Wuthering Heights._ Not one of my favorites, but it's like that saying "to each his own." I took the book with me as I headed back to my room. It wasn't a library book, so whoever it belonged to would be looking for it. It was a direct link to the secret music lover.

I think I was asleep before my head had even hit the pillow. When Emmett's singing woke me up, for once I didn't care. I was going on the hunt for the person the book belonged too. I tried to not laugh when I heard Alice go off on Emmett. It was a daily thing with them. Even when we were younger, they went at each other in the mornings. I think Alice always woke up on the wrong side of the bed. I entered the common room as Alice slammed the door to the girls' room. Sisters were a pain sometimes.

"Morning, Emmett. I see you and Alice are keeping some traditions alive."

He laughed and handed me a glass of orange juice. It wasn't long before Rosalie had come out of the girls' room, smacking Emmett as she poured herself a glass of juice. She was not a morning person either, but she let Emmett have his fun. I gave her a little smile as she moved past me. She mumbled her good morning before planting herself on the couch. The morning news was on, something about schools and tuitions had been the topic at that point.

The rest of my morning went by quickly. I had spent the time getting my homework from the week before done. Saturdays were slow for me, and I always used the time to get caught up. I heard the girls talking about going to Seattle for the day, but I tried to stay out of the line of sight. If Alice had her way, I would have been trapped in the back seat of a car with Bella.

The talk she and I had the day before was still on my mind. It had been nice to see that maybe she did understand my obsession with music. I was seriously thinking of asking her to have dinner with me again. The last time could have been a bad day for her, and she deserved a second chance.

The afternoon brought me to the library. I was trying to get the librarian to tell me if anyone had come looking for a copy of _Wuthering Heights_. She was not being very helpful though. I was getting frustrated with her when I saw Bella come into the library. I watched as she walked past the librarian and me. She was lost in her own world, and I wondered what she was thinking about. I was actually surprised to see her since Alice and Rosalie had finally settled on going to Seattle for the night. I wondered how Bella had gotten out of going. Alice never took no for an answer.

I decided to leave her alone though. She obviously needed some solitude. Besides, I wanted to see if new music had been left for me to play. I had left the library and made my way to the music hall quickly. When I got there, two new pieces were waiting for me on the piano. I knew that they would be there for me. I smiled as I sat down to play. I started with my warm up pieces, playing a few more than usual before pulling up one of the new pieces. It was a composition by Beethoven, just not one of his more well known pieces.

I played through both pieces and started the one I was working on before I stood. I wondered if there was someone waiting in the hall. Sooner or later I would catch them out there. I was very curious as to who was picking music for me. I quietly stood by the room's door, debating on storming out of the room. I had wanted to catch whoever it was off guard. When I stepped out into the hall, there was no one there. I sighed and headed back to my room. I wondered how long this would go on before I found out who the book belonged to, and who was leaving me the music.

__

It seemed that every day I was trying to will the time to go by faster. I wanted to get to the music hall and see what was left for me each night. I was being left some of the most beautiful pieces in the world. I did go back to _Claire de Lune_ a lot, but it was the first piece left for me. That gave it a special place in my heart.

I had taken to spending my evenings in the common room with everyone. Bella was really turning into an interesting person. I could still tell she was hiding things, but I never pressed. She and I would talk about music for hours. It was nice to talk to someone who was educated in music. She told me she could not play anything but had a great appreciation for anyone who could play. I told her she needed to come to the music hall some time, during the day. Most of us would love to play for her. I steered clear of any talk of the pieces I was playing at night. It felt like that was my secret world, and I didn't want to invite just anyone into that world. At least not until I found out who was leaving me the music, then I would see about letting others in.

By the end of the week I was feeling very comfortable with Bella. When she and Alice came into the common room Friday night, I had been thinking about asking her to dinner. I stopped short when I heard her telling Alice she was missing a book. That caught my attention, and I listened closely. Apparently she had brought a few books from home with her, and one was missing. She thought someone had borrowed it from her, but she could not remember who. The title was never revealed though. Now I was interested, and knew I was going to have to find out what book it was. Maybe one of her friends at school was my secret listener.

* * *

_**Oh and the computer is feeling much better! Reviews are my bread and butter!**_


	6. Revelations

_**Here is the next chapter. I am hoping to get these out faster. I am running on a path with this and hoping that it is the right path to take. Thank you for the great reviews and alerts! And I love that it has also been marked by many as a favorite!**_

_**My beta at Twilighted is awesome, BTW!**_

_**

* * *

**_**BPOV**

I dug through every bag I had; the book was gone. My favorite book was missing. I spent the whole weekend retracing my steps and found nothing. It was one of the few things that I felt an attachment to. Everyone has those things they hold dear. Sunday, I gave up the search. I was sure I had lost it for good. No one would turn it in - why would they? _Wuthering Heights_ was just a book to most people and not very well liked.

I was sitting in the common room when Edward came in. I gave him a small smile while I was mentally kicking myself for losing the book in the first place. He sat down next to me.

"What's up Bella? You look upset."

I just shook my head and sighed. I was not going to bring up my missing book. I was sure he already thought I was weird. How would he take a girl who was obsessed with a book? I closed my eyes briefly before looking at him. His green eyes were beautiful, and I could have gotten lost in them. I smiled at him. I knew better then to think about him like that, but his eyes were amazing.

"Just been a bad weekend. Nothing to really talk about. As they say, 'This too shall pass'. How has your weekend been?"

He shrugged and leaned back on the couch, sinking into the pillows there. I followed suit, turning toward him as I tucked my legs under me. I knew I was attracted to him, who wouldn't be? It wasn't planned nor would I act on it. I just thought he was handsome, and I admired the passion he had for his music.

"I have had a quiet weekend. I was thinking about going to grab a bite to eat in Port Angeles. Jasper said I could borrow his car. You want to come with me?"

I blinked as I looked at him. Had he just asked me to dinner? I was left unable to think for a moment. I smiled at him and was just about to say yes when Jasper and Alice came into the room. They had been whispering, but when Alice saw Edward and me on the couch together, she grinned. She gave me one of her questioning looks, and I just smiled at her. I knew she wanted me to hit it off with Edward.

Alice turned to Jasper, "Maybe we should go for a walk instead, Jas."

He shook his head and moved toward Edward, hand out, "I need my keys. Alice and I are going to go eat something. Do you two want to come with us?"

I could see the frown on Alice's face as Jasper asked for the keys. I shrugged at her and stood up. I mumbled something about homework and headed into my room. Going out alone with Edward was different then going out with others. There was always that pressure to be a couple when you go out with other couples. I just wanted to be friends with Edward, didn't I?

**EPOV**

I wanted to kick Jasper. I had actually asked Bella to dinner, and he had to come in and take his keys. I really needed to get my car up here. I had watched as Bella left the room. I sighed and looked at Jasper and Alice. She was frowning, too, and mouthed she was sorry. I shrugged and stood up, heading out of the room. I was not sure where I was going, but I needed to get out of there for a while. Emmett and Rosalie had gone to Seattle for the weekend. They were due back at any moment. I was not in the mood to be around couples.

I wasn't sure what I was feeling for Bella, but I was not going to let it get too far. I was really hoping that the person who left me music nightly would be the one I would connect with. The music they left me said a lot about them. I was getting anxious to see who it was. I found myself in the music hall, hours earlier than normal. I didn't go into my normal room though. Instead I sat down on the steps by the room. Was this where they sat every night when I was playing? I sat there, lost in thought for a while. It was the sound of the hall doors opening that brought me back to reality. I can say I was surprised to see Bella walk through those doors. I don't think she saw me as she walked, so I stood and slipped around the nearest corner to watch her.

She looked lost in her own thoughts as she walked. It was when she stopped outside the room I usually played in that I almost jumped out to confront her. I watched her slip into the room and a few minutes later she came back out. She left quickly, but I waited there in my spot for a while. The fact that she had been in that room had left me speechless. I could not wrap my mind around the fact that it was her leaving me the music. I went to the room, to see if it really was her doing it for sure. I approached the piano slowly and stared at the new sheet music there. I had no idea she knew so much about music. She had great taste, and it showed in each piece she left me.

I smiled as I sat down, looking at the music. Bella was my mysterious listener. How would I deal with this? I knew that for the time being, I would need to keep it to myself. Until I knew how to approach it right, I would need to just let her keep the mystery alive. I stood up, tracing fingers over the sheet music before heading out of the hall. I was not due to play for a few hours yet, and I had a plan. I needed to run back to the room and grab that lost copy of _Wuthering Heights_. I was sure the owner would love to have it back. I think that was why she was having such a bad weekend, and I wanted to make the weekend end on a good note for her. Knowing it was her leaving me the music changed everything, I just didn't know why.

**BPOV**

The hours until I would get to hear that beautiful piano music always seemed to drag by. I was restless and roamed through the small group of rooms we all lived in. It was always hard waiting on the days when I had nothing else to do. I had gotten all my homework done. Usually, I would read in my spare time, but the book I was right in the middle of was missing. I frowned and huffed as I dug through all my stuff again, looking for that book. It was tiring to lose something. It was hard work to dig through everything you owned.

Somehow I had passed enough time though, and soon I was headed to the music hall. I was humming something the mysterious player had played the night before. I had not recognized it, but I had loved it. I heard the familiar notes of a Beethoven piece as I entered the hall. They had a real talent. I smiled and let my mind wander as I headed for my normal spot on the steps. Someday, I would confront whoever it was in there, but not any time soon. I was happy to just listen as they played the things I left for them.

As I sat down I felt something poking me. I stood up; my eyes fell to the book on the steps. It was my copy of _Wuthering Heights_. I wanted to giggle and jump up and down. I didn't though. That would have drawn attention to me, and even though the hall was empty, I didn't want to draw attention to myself. I was so happy to see that book there. I heard the music stop, and I stood perfectly still. It felt like forever before the next piece started. I sat down, hugging my book to my body as I listened. It was turning into a great weekend, even if it was Sunday night.

**EPOV**

As I finished the last song, I wondered if she was still out there. I sat there and waited a bit, letting the last note fade away. There was no one there when I did finally get the courage to leave. The book was gone, too. I hoped that it had put a smile on her face. Now I just needed to figure out how I was going to approach this whole thing. I was sure I could become friends with Bella, but this changed things for me. I knew that I felt something for her. There was something there that I could not explain and had been trying to fight. My own feelings were so confusing.

When I got back to the room, I laid there in bed, thinking about everything. This was definitely a turn I was not expecting. I was not unhappy about it, but I was sure I would mess something up somewhere. Bella's face was actually in my head as I fell asleep. She really was beautiful. What I couldn't figure out was why I was so happy it was her leaving me the music.

* * *

_**So he knows, but she does not. I plan to drag out her side of this. I want them to get to know each other before she finds out. I love love love Reviews!!!**_


	7. Hiking

**BPOV**

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. You'll never know dear how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away."

When I heard Emmett's singing, I knew it was morning. He was better than an alarm clock sometimes. I groaned and rolled over, trying to block out his singing. I wanted to sleep more. The late nights were beginning to take their toll on me. I had been late for my first class every day last week. In my mind it was worth it, but how do you explain to your teachers that you are over sleeping because you are up late listening to someone play the piano? That is never an excuse a teacher will accept.

I knew I was not going to be able to block out Emmett forever, so I rolled out of bed and headed for the bathroom to splash cold water on my face. I heard both Alice and Rosalie in the common room with everyone else; I had not heard them get up. I threw my hair up and headed out to see them all. They were all hovering in the little kitchen area. The only one not there was Edward. He was sitting on the couch, holding a cup of coffee very close to himself. I gave him a small smile and went to get my own cup of coffee.

Edward and I had spent a lot of time together the week before. He had been in the common room a lot, and we had spent time talking about music, books and just about everything else. He had not asked me to dinner again, but it was still nice to talk to him. Once you got him talking, he knew a lot about things. He did know more than just music. I had wanted to ask about his music, but I left that subject alone. It was just nice to have someone to talk too again. It had been a while since I had really talked to anyone.

After getting my coffee I sat with Edward on the couch. I heard Alice whispering to Rosalie about something. I was sure she had noticed all the time Edward and I had been spending together. Alice wanted us to end up together and would do anything to make sure that happened. She had been keeping everyone out of the rooms all week. I was not stupid; I saw her herding them all over the place. I just wish she understood that he and I were just friends. I doubted he even looked at me like that anyway.

**EPOV**

I had made an effort all week to be where I would run into Bella. I just wanted to get to know her. So I spent time in the common room. It paid off. We had talked for hours about anything and everything. I knew she had made it a point to be outside the music room every night. I had new music to play almost every night as well. Some nights she left a few of the same pieces. I was getting an idea of which pieces were her favorites.

Of course, we were all woken up by Emmett's singing. For once though, Alice did not threaten bodily harm to him for it. Bella was the last one up and gave me a small smile as she came into the room. It made my stomach jump, like it was full of butterflies. I think when I figured out it was her leaving me the music, I had felt something like delight. I looked at her differently now. I didn't want her to know right away that I was the one playing the music she left. There were times I just wanted to tell her that I knew about her listening to my music. I didn't though. Instead, I started making plans to do little things for her. I wanted to really get to know her, have her feel comfortable with me. When the time was right, I would reveal that I was the one playing the music.

I leaned toward her slightly when she sat down beside me and whispered, "I really think he was sent to this planet to torment us."

She giggled softly as she cradled the cup of coffee she had close to her. I couldn't help but smile a little as she drank it. She really was not the girl I thought she was before. There were layers to her, and I wanted to peel those layers away and learn more about her. I was sure it would take time though. She had a lot she was holding back from people. She had told me her family had more money than they needed, really than anyone needed. Her mother and step father had sent her to the school to get her out of the house. I saw sadness in her eyes when she talked about her mother, but I did not push her to talk. I could relate to the having more money than anyone really needed. Thankfully though, my parents had not sent us to Moonlight Cove to get us out of the house. We all agreed to come so they would not worry about what we were doing when they were busy.

Just as I was about to ask her to lunch, Alice sat down by me. I could see she was planning something - that look of evilness was in her eyes. I narrowed my eyes at her and then looked away, trying to ignore her as she stared at me. She made that nearly impossible though.

"So Edward, I was thinking we all needed to go and do something today. It is supposed to be beautiful today, so why don't we all go hiking or something?"

I heard everyone agreeing with her and looked at Bella. Would she want to go? She was looking at the blank television screen.

"Um, Bella…"

She looked at me, and I'll be damned if my heart didn't beat a little faster. Damn it, how was it she had this affect on me?

"Alice thinks we should all go hiking or something. You up for that?"

She took a sip from her coffee cup before responding, "Well I guess but someone needs to be prepared to carry me back when I get hurt. I am not all that good at the hiking thing."

I reached over and touched her arm briefly. "I think we can make sure you are safe."

There was electricity there when I touched her. Everyone seemed pleased with her response and mine. Alice grabbed her and dragged her to their room with Rosalie while we guys went to get dressed. Both Jasper and Emmett kept looking at me. It was a bit unnerving to have them both watching me.

"Okay, why are you two staring at me?"

They were both quiet. Emmett was the first to finally say something, "So you and Bella, huh?"

I threw a pillow at Emmett, "No, I am just trying to get to know her. She likes the same music I do."

Jasper laughed, "Dude, you are so transparent. Everyone can see you like her."

I just snorted and ignored them both as I got dressed. Was it really that plain to see? Could Bella tell?

**BPOV**

How I got talked into hiking, I will never know. Alice had promised me that I would be all right. I was sure I was going to get hurt, but I was still in the car with them. Alice had worked her magic, and somehow I ended up in the back of Jasper's car with Edward. When he had touched me earlier I had felt a shock, like electricity, moving from him to me. It was definitely weird. I was so confused by Edward. I really got along with him, but I just couldn't shake the thoughts of the mysterious piano player. I just couldn't shake the feeling that I was connected to them in some way. It was weird, but for the first time I felt like I belonged with someone. It was hard to explain, and really, I didn't want to.

We headed to the Indian reservation near Forks. They had several hiking trails that Alice and Rosalie had wanted to try out. I really never saw them as hikers, but they were full of surprises. Once parked, everyone climbed out and grabbed what little gear we had brought. It was mostly water and rope. I think Emmett had planned to climb something. With him, I had a feeling anything was possible. We adopted the buddy system so that no one got lost. Of course, this paired me with Edward, and I was sure that was Alice's plan. At least I had someone to talk too.

Of course, no one could agree on which path to take so we split up. I was sure it was not the smartest thing, but I was not in charge. Soon Edward and I were making our way down a well worn path. I had already tripped over a few rocks and a well placed fallen branch. I think I was a walking disaster out in the forest. Walking halls was one thing; paths in woods had the habit of having things randomly sticking up that I could trip over. I was not overly clumsy, but I was not graceful either.

The silence between Edward and I was comfortable. I had no idea what to say, and he seemed totally distracted. We came to a clearing and stopped to rest. I found a patch of grass that was in the sun and sat down to soak the rays in. Edward sat down beside me.

"I can't believe they actually wanted to split up, though it was probably safer. Knowing them, they had some romantic destination in mind, and we would have been left sitting there in awkward silence."

I laughed and laid back in the grass, "I am sorry you got stuck with the clumsy one. I can walk just find on floors and smooth ground, but get me out here and I am a walking disaster."

"Oh please, you are doing just fine. I have only had to catch you a handful of times."

We both laughed at that before going silent. He leaned back on his hands and looked at me for a moment before looking around us. The clearing was beautiful and quiet. I was sure had the couples known about it they would have come this way instead of the way they went. I was glad they had let us take the path we did though. It just felt right to be in that clearing with Edward. I was trying to figure out that feeling, when we heard movement on the edge of the clearing.

Edward jumped up as a group of boys who had to have been from the reservation came into the clearing. I sat up as they approached us. They didn't look too happy to see people. Edward offered his hand to help me up. My eyes never left the boys as I stood.

"Well, look what we have here. Are you two lost? Or were you coming out here to do things your parents would not approve of?"

I blushed as they spoke and moved to stand behind Edward a little. I wasn't sure if he could really protect me, but he was all I had.

"No, we are just hiking and decided to rest here. If you wanted to see something like that, you picked the wrong people to follow. Now my brother would probably give you a show."

I snorted behind him and looked at each Indian boy. One to the side was staring at me. It was actually making me feel very uncomfortable. Edward picked up on that discomfort and made a move to get our things. The boys seemed to relax a bit and laughed.

"We are just messing with you. We already ran into your other friends. We are just making sure that there are not any lost people out here. Jacob here said he saw a couple cars heading out here. It never fails that someone gets lost out here when they are hiking. We're just trying to watch your back."

He had pointed at the boy who had been staring at me when he said the name Jacob. I looked at them and smiled, avoiding Jacob's eyes as he looked at me. Edward broke me from my discomfort by handing me my backpack. We said our thanks to the boys and headed out of the clearing.

I sighed as we hiked back to the cars. That had definitely been a mood killer.

**EPOV**

The arrival of the reservation boys could not have come at a worse time. Bella and I had been relaxed in that clearing. I was going to ask her to dinner or something when they came in. Why did I always get my plans stepped on? We hiked back to the cars in silence. I had seen the way one of those boys had been looking at Bella. I could feel the jealousy welling up as I grabbed our stuff, and it was still there all the way back to the cars. I had remained silent only because I didn't want to say something to upset the situation more. I was going to have to just ask her to dinner later.

I turned to Bella as we got to the cars, "Are you okay?"

She nodded and moved past me to put her stuff on the hood. I heard her sigh several times, and I moved up behind her. I wanted to comfort her, but we were not at that stage in our relationship. We had just become friends. I didn't want to ruin that, especially since she was my music lover. I smiled at that thought. I liked calling her my music lover.

Just as I was about to ask her to dinner again, I was interrupted by my sister and brother coming back to the cars. I was about to give up when Bella turned to me and smiled. The way she made me feel was so damn confusing. I had never let someone get to me. I had my music, but for some reason I was not thinking about my music as much since I had learned her secret. She had taken up my thoughts. I had no idea what I was getting myself into, but it felt good.

* * *

_**You guys are teh awesome!! Thank you for all the reviews, please keep them coming! I am leaning towards a bad Jacob here. I am sorry if you are a Jacob fan but I need a bad guya nd he will work well for this story.**_


	8. Knowing Bella

**EPOV**

I couldn't help but smile every time I saw her. I could safely say I was falling for Bella, but she had no idea. With each piece of music she left for me, I could feel her leaving a small piece of herself. I knew that sounded insane, but I couldn't help myself. After the hiking trip, I had been trying to find any excuse to be alone with her. I would ask her for help with homework or ask about some song I heard on the radio, anything to get her to talk to me, and it always worked. We would start talking, and then the time would fly.

About a week after the hiking trip, I decided to leave her something on the steps by the music room. After my last class on Friday, I had Jasper take me into Port Angeles. He had said something about wanting to get something for Alice. After roaming through a few stores, I came across a beautiful silver bracelet with music notes on it. It felt perfect, so I bought it. That night, as I was heading into the room to play her selected pieces, I left it sitting on the steps. The tag said, "To my music lover." I had hoped she liked it.

Of course, Saturday morning brought us another one of Emmett's lovely songs. I couldn't help but smile as I climbed out of bed and headed into the common room. Bella was already up and drinking her morning coffee when I walked in. I had to control myself as I sat down next to her with my own coffee. On her wrist was the bracelet, and she would play with the charms on it as she drank her coffee. The grin I had been trying to hide was slowly creeping out. I had to keep drinking my coffee to hide it. It felt so good to see that bracelet on her wrist.

I heard the girls say something about going shopping in Port Angeles. I was actually surprised when I heard Bella say she wanted to go. She just gave me a small smile when I looked at her. Alice and Rosalie had already jumped up and gone to get ready. Before Bella could get up though, I reached out to touch her arm. I just wanted to get her attention. The spark was there again when I touched her.

"Bella, I was wondering if sometime you wanted to grab dinner or something."

I saw her bite her lip as she smiled at me again, "Sure. How about when I get back from shopping we make solid plans? I want to talk to you about something anyway."

I nodded as she stood up and headed to get ready. At that point, there was no hiding the grin on my face. I stood up to get more coffee, but I was stopped by Jasper. I could see that he wanted to talk to me about something.

"You should have told me you wanted to get something for Bella."

I frowned a bit at Jasper. "She doesn't know it's from me."

He perked a brow at me and looked at Emmett briefly. He motioned for me to follow him into our room. How was I going to explain this to him?

**BPOV**

The bracelet had been waiting for me on the steps. How had the musician known I would be there? They must have taken a chance and left it. It was beautiful, and I had put it on as soon as I sat down. The familiar notes of the pieces the player used to warm up were drifting through the hall as I sat there listening. I closed my eyes and tried to imagine who it was that was playing. I had actually started hoping it was a guy. I would lay in bed after listening to them play and think about who it could be. I would be lying if I had not secretly hoped it was Edward. I knew that was stupid, but it helped to put a face to the secret player's music. I was sure Edward would never have left me anything and would have said something about playing late at night.

Of course, we were all awoken to Emmett's singing the following day. I was actually getting used to it, and I would never admit that I would miss it if he stopped. I was already perched on the couch with my coffee when Edward came in. He seemed happy as he grabbed his coffee and sat with me. It was nice to sit with him in silence. Everyone else never let silence last long. I was playing with the charms on the bracelet as I drank my coffee. Alice said something about shopping in Port Angeles, and I asked if I could tag along.

I had decided that I wanted to get a little present for the mysterious player. Just as I was about to go get ready to go with them, Edward stopped me. That familiar spark was there when he touched me. His invitation to dinner kind of threw me off guard, and I smiled at him. I had been hoping he was going to ask me out sooner or later, but I had a feeling it was for different reasons. I really wanted to know who was in the music department that played the piano. I told him we would make more solid plans when I got back from shopping.

Alice pounced on me as I entered our room. Her eyes were on my bracelet before locking with mine. I blushed and reached to touch the charms.

"It was a present from a secret admirer."

She giggled and reached for my wrist. "Well they have great taste. This is beautiful."

I giggled with her and moved to get ready to go shopping. I had no idea what I was going to get the piano player, but I wanted to get them something.

**EPOV**

Jasper had actually not judged me as I told him what was going on with Bella. When I told him Bella had no idea it was me playing the piano, he had actually smiled.

"Well, Edward, you need to keep trying to get her to like you. If she likes you, then when she finds out it is you that is playing the piano, it will be much easier on you both."

I had thought that it would be, but he was clarifying it for me as we talked. Jasper was always easy to talk to, and if I had to label him, I would call him my best friend. I didn't really talk to many people, but I knew I could trust him. We talked for a while about things I would do to keep Bella interested. I had already planned to leave her something else on the steps. He and I decided I needed to go back to Post Angeles again soon and get a necklace to match the bracelet.

The rest of the day went by slowly. I actually hung out around the rooms. I didn't want to miss when Bella came back. She had said we would make more solid plans when she got back, and I didn't want to miss out on the chance. I knew that seemed lame, but I had finally asked her to dinner and didn't want to screw it up. This had been the first time I had actually gotten to ask her without there being any problems.

When the girls came back Bella went straight to their room and didn't come back out. I looked at Alice to see if she knew what was going on. She frowned and sat down on the couch, next to where I had perched myself for most of the day.

"Some guys tried to mess with her in Port Angeles. I don't know exactly what happened, but she has been quiet ever since. I don't know much about her past, but this seems to really bother her."

I looked at the closed door to the girls' room and sighed. I had a feeling our dinner plans were probably on hold. I got up and headed out of the room. I didn't know what to think.

**BPOV**

The boys from the clearing the weekend before had been in Port Angeles. I had run into them when I was buying the perfect present for the piano player. I had found the cutest little wire craft grand piano. It seemed cheesy, but I knew it was perfect. As I was paying, the boys approached me.

"Hey aren't you the girl from the clearing?"

I jumped at the voice and turned quickly. The one who had been staring at me that day, Jacob, was still staring. It made my skin crawl. I blushed and turned to grab the present off the counter. I moved past the boys and out of the store I was in. I panicked a little as I started looking for Alice and Rosalie. I grabbed my cell phone out of my pocket as Jacob came up behind me. I could feel him there as I tried to dial Alice's number.

His breath was hot against the back of my neck as he spoke, "Where is your boyfriend?"

I felt nauseas as I finally got Alice's number to pop up. Having him close enough that I could feel his breath on me made me even more panicked. I hit send and prayed she would answer quickly. Of course, her voice mail picked up - just my luck.

I stammered as I tried to move away from him, "I am about to go meet him now. I'll tell him you said hello."

Just as I stepped away from him I felt a hand reach out and grab me. Jacob pulled me back to him, and I gasped.

"How about you and I take a walk?"

I pulled away from him and dialed Alice again. This time she picked up.

"Alice, where are you guys?"

I turned to look at Jacob, but he was gone. I shuddered and heard Alice say they were in a small café near where I was. I rushed to meet them, but I could not shake the feelings I was having as I sat down. The encounter with Jacob had brought back bad memories from the year before I had start Moonlight Cove.

I sat there, trying to listen to Alice and Rosalie talk, but my mind kept wandering back to the last night I had spent with James. He had been a family friend for years. We started dating, much to our parents' delight. He had been leaving for college the next day, and had wanted to spend a special night with me. I had not been ready, but that had not mattered. He broke up with me the next day. I had not said no, but I had not said yes either. It just made me very leery of being touched.

I knew I had told Edward I would set up more solid plans with him when I got back from shopping, but I had not felt like talking to anyone. I hid myself away in my room, hiding from the world. I had let my mind drift; I had let it go blank as I sat there. I was drawn back into reality when I heard a soft knock on the door that lead from our room into the hall. No one ever came to that door, so I found it odd that someone was knocking on it.

I opened it slowly and locked eyes with those beautiful green ones of Edward's. He looked concerned as he gave me a half smile. He didn't have to say anything as he stood there. He made a motion for me to come with him. I grabbed something to pull my hair up with and followed him. I stayed close to him as he and I walked. It was actually nice to walk with someone and not have to talk. How had he known I would follow him?

**EPOV**

I had taken a chance when I went to the door to the girls' room. I had no idea what had bothered Bella, but if she was anything like me she would need to walk soon. We were alike in a lot of ways, and I had hoped that this was something else we had in common. I knocked softly and waited. I had picked the hall door because I knew Alice would have stopped me in the common room. When she opened the door, I knew she was having a hard time. I was betting she had been lost in her own thoughts before I knocked.

She had followed me as I walked. I was not sure where we would go, but I knew we both needed to get away from the rooms. I led her through the school slowly. She stayed close, and her warmth made me smile. It wasn't long before we had left the school grounds and were walking through the forest near the school. There were no real paths, so I didn't lead her very far into the trees. We came across a fallen tree and both sat down.

I had wanted to say something, but I had no idea what. Thankfully she broke the ice.

"Your sister probably thinks I am insane."

I laughed softly, "No, but she is worried about you. She figures it is something from your past that none of us know about. We really don't know much about you."

She nodded a bit, and before I knew it she was telling me everything. I heard about her mother trying to kill herself after her father died. I heard about the night with James, and even about what had happened in Port Angeles that had bothered her so much. She was not insane; she just had to deal with a lot in her life. Since she had shared, I shared, too.

There really wasn't much, but I told her about my need to hide behind my music. I told her about how I never really felt like I fit in unless I was at the keys of a piano. I almost told her that I played nightly to try and find peace. I decided against that though. She didn't need to hear that yet. Her life was chaotic enough. Mine seemed so calm in comparison.

* * *

_**I love all the reviews, please keep them coming! I love you all!! **_

_**Reviews = Love**_

_**I promise to try and get more out but I am in school and those papers come first.  
**_


	9. Falling

**BPOV**

For some reason I felt like telling Edward everything about me. I had no idea why I felt like I could trust him, but once we were sitting there on that tree I just opened up. I didn't tell him everything, but he got the bulk of the things that were always bothering me. I glossed over some of the events that happened. I just hoped he wouldn't run and tell the others. Especially about my mother and her suicide attempt - I just didn't want that spread around. People back home treated me differently because they knew about it. It got worse after the thing with James.

I don't know why I told him about that, but it did help to explain why I freaked out in Port Angeles. He had not raped me, but he had gotten close. He had been trying to get my pants off when my stepfather came into the room. Of course he did not believe that James had been forcing himself on me. In my parent's eyes James could do no wrong, and I was just being overly sensitive. Really, it was Phil saying it all, my mother just stood back and let him treat me like it was my fault. I could see in her eyes she felt sorry for me. I closed myself up after that little incident. When they said I was going away to school, I did not argue.

It was almost dark when Edward and I finally got up and headed back into the school. I didn't want to rush back, but I knew that I needed to get over to the music hall soon and leave the little present for the mysterious player. I didn't have any new music to leave, but I had spent the time I usually used looking for music with Edward. It was worth it though. I actually felt like I had made a friend at school. It was not something I was used to at that point in my life, but having a friend worked for me.

I left Edward before we made it back to our rooms. I went back into the room I shared with Alice and Rosalie through the door in the hall. I was avoiding the common room. When I walked in, the girls were both there, sitting on my bed. I could see they were worried about me. I sighed and moved to sit with them. Alice hugged me as I sat down beside her.

"We have been worried sick about you. We came in here earlier to check on you and you were gone."

I nodded and leaned against Alice, "I went for a walk. I needed to clear my head and it helped."

That seemed to make her happy, and the talking switched to the things they had bought. I smiled as Alice got up and ran around grabbing things. Apparently, I was going to get a fashion show out of her. I watched the clock though, since I needed to get over to the music room and leave the present before the player got there.

**EPOV**

I debated telling Bella that I was the piano player as we walked back to the school. I wasn't sure how she would take it though. Would she like that I was the one playing for her, or would she feel betrayed? I was worried that if I did tell her, things would change for us, and not in a good way. I loved the relationship we had. I felt like we could talk about anything. I held off on telling her, because I wanted to make sure the timing was right. I was thinking that the best time to tell her would be at some romantic moment, on a date or while I was playing the one piece I felt drew us together. I had started associating _Claire de Luna_ with us, like it was our song.

After leaving Bella at her room door, I headed to the common room. Jasper was the only one there when I entered. He looked up at me and gave me a small smile. I sat down beside him and remained quiet for a bit. I could feel him watching me though.

"I didn't tell her. She had a hard day."

He nodded, "I don't blame you. You will know when the time is right. Don't tell Alice this, but I think it is great you and Bella are compatible. That would go to Alice's head if she knew."

I laughed as Emmett came into the room. In his arms was every piece of clothing he owned. He was stomping as he made his way toward the girls' room. Both Jasper and I watched as he kicked their door open and threw the clothes into their room. I cringed, knowing he was about to get his ass kicked.

"Rosalie, my laundry is not done."

I heard the growl before I saw a blond knocking Emmett over. Jasper and I both tried to not laugh as Rosalie pinned Emmett to the floor. She was yelling something about not being his damn maid. I looked up at the door when Alice and Bella appeared. They were both trying to not laugh as well. My eyes locked with Bella's, and the laughter broke through. Soon we were all laughing as Rosalie pummeled Emmett. He did deserve it.

The rest of the evening was spent listening to Rosalie and Emmett argue over her place in their relationship. Apparently, Emmett had been reading something about how a woman's place was in the kitchen, serving her man. Rosalie did not agree with that opinion, though. In the end, I heard Rosalie tell Emmett she was not his servant and to get all the dirty clothes out of her room. That started another argument, but I did not stick around to hear it. It was time to play the piano.

I had seen Bella slip out for a little bit, and I smiled. I wondered what music would be waiting for me when I got to the piano that night. When she came back in she looked so content with herself. I couldn't help but smile. I felt eyes on me when the smile spread across my face. My eyes locked with Alice's, and I swear you could see the gears going in her head. She was planning something else to get Bella and me together. I wasn't going to stop her, but I had to pretend to hate her plan. Giving Alice a hard time was a favorite past time of both Emmett and me. It was our right to, as her brothers.

It was almost bedtime for everyone when I slipped out and headed for the music room. The girls had already gone to their room, and Emmett was in the shower, so the only one who saw me leave was Jasper. I was glad he knew my secret; I didn't have to explain anything to him when I got up and left. I did wonder when Bella would leave her room and head to the music hall. I smiled to myself as I thought about her on my way there.

There was a box on the piano when I arrived. The teacher had left the small desk lamp on for me. She knew I left the rest of the lights off when I played. I actually had requested that the room be as dark as possible during the day in my music lessons. I just felt better playing in the dark, with the one little lamp on. It did mean that when Bella looked into the small window in the door, she would not be able to see anything in the room; the piano was not directly in site of the door.

I sat down at the piano and looked the box over slowly. She had bought me something when they had gone to Port Angeles. I couldn't help but grin as I opened it. The wire piano and player inside were amazing and something I would have bought myself. It was a perfect gift from her. I sat it on top of the piano and smiled more as I started my warm up pieces. When I felt she was out there, I started playing our piece, _Claire de Lune_. She had not left me anything, so I played the ones that she had left more than once. I called them "The Bella Collection."

**BPOV**

I had sat outside the room that night and smiled as my favorite pieces were played. I had hoped they would like the small present I had left. I really didn't leave much music the following week. I did leave the pieces I wanted to hear though. Every night I got to listen to my favorites being played over and over. It was nice.

The following Friday there was another present for me on the steps when I got there. It was a necklace to go with the bracelet. I, of course, put it on and wore it all the time. I would sit and think about who was playing the music and smile. I was sure everyone thought I was losing my mind, but Alice liked that I had a secret admirer that was buying me things. She was impressed with the things I was being left. The week after the necklace was left for me, there was a box with matching earrings in it, and the week after that there was a pretty little ring to make the set complete.

I was leaving the player small things, too. I had found a nice leather folder that I had started putting music into. I left it the week I got the necklace. I left a crystal piano paperweight for the mysterious player after I got the earrings. I was uncertain what to leave for the player after I received the ring though, so I went hunting online to find the perfect present.

**EPOV**

The weeks that followed were great. I played every night for Bella. Every Friday, I left her a present, and the following day she left me something equally as nice. We had fallen into a pattern, and I liked it. During the day, she and I would talk about everything. We would go for walks if the weather was not too bad. We would walk in the rain if it was not too cold. I was really beginning to enjoy myself with her. The night after I left her the ring, I had a talk with Jasper.

"Jas, can we talk?"

Jasper looked up as I walked into our room. Everyone else was out doing their own thing. I was actually surprised Alice had not dragged him off somewhere. He gave me a small nod as I sat down by him.

"Well, it's about Bella and me. I have been leaving her presents for a month now. Do you think maybe it is time to tell her? I spend all my free time with her during the day. I know I am in love with her."

I blushed when I said that I was in love with Bella. It was true; I couldn't imagine my life without her in it. Her not knowing it was me in the music room was driving me crazy. Every day, I just wanted to jump up and down, yelling it at her.

"Well, I think maybe now is good. I mean, you and she are connecting. Alice says she talks about you all the time. I think she would love it if she knew you were her secret piano player," he smiled. "And I think you would feel better if she knew."

He was right, of course. I would feel better if she knew. I hated keeping secrets from her when we shared so much.

"She is going with me to Port Angeles tomorrow. I will tell her then."

I went for a walk after talking to Jasper. I felt so much better once I had decided to tell Bella. As I headed to the music hall, I thought about how I would tell her. It was not something I could just say in passing. It would need to be special. I stopped short when I saw someone standing in the shadows by the music building. I made my way toward them slowly, trying to avoid being seen. Why would someone be hiding in the shadows?

When I got close enough, I saw that it was one of the boys we had run into when Bella and I had been in the clearing. It was the one who had made her feel uncomfortable with his staring. I think she had said his name was Jacob and had messed with her in Port Angeles, too. I approached him, tapping his shoulder to get him to notice me.

"Is there a reason you are here? This is private property."

He narrowed his eyes at me as I spoke. I was sure he recognized me. That was confirmed for me when he tried to push me. Before I knew what was happening I was on the ground with Jacob. He was trying to pin me to the ground. I had gotten him pinned when I heard someone running up to us. It was Bella. She was yelling help as she approached. Jacob tried to get away while I was distracted, but his movements were useless. I had him completely tied down. I was thankful that Emmett had always picked on me; it had taught me how to defend myself.

Soon we were surrounded by students, and the security guards were taking Jacob away. I swore I heard him say that she would be his. The stalker types always confused me. I made sure the security guys knew he was not a student at the school. I also made sure they knew I was only defending myself. As everyone started walking away Bella approached me.

"I am so sorry Edward. I bet he was waiting for me. I have felt like someone was watching me all week, and now I know he was."

I put an arm around her and hugged her, "It's all right, having Emmett as a big brother pays off in times like this. He taught me how to defend myself."

She laughed, "Why does that not surprise me. So what were you doing outside the music building this late anyway?"

I blushed as she asked. I guess sometimes fate plays your hands for you. I decided that just coming out and saying it was the best way now. I couldn't hide it anymore.

"Well, to be honest, I was heading into the building. I have a nightly date with a piano."

I was almost afraid to look at her. This was not how I wanted her to find out.

* * *

_**Now she knows! How will she react?! Bad Jacob, hehe!**_

_**Reviews = Love  
**_


	10. From Good to Bad

**BPOV**

"Well, to be honest, I was heading into the building. I have a nightly date with a piano."

As he said it, I had to look at him. Was he the one playing the piano for me every night? I moved away from him a bit, really looking at him. He couldn't have been the one I was leaving the presents for. Could he have been the one leaving me presents? My mind was going crazy with everything. All my thoughts were getting jumbled together; it was so bad I couldn't even form a response to him. I just stood there, my mouth hanging open.

"Bella, please say something," he green eyes met mine, "I have been trying to find a way to tell you this for a while now."

My eyes grew as he talked. He was the mysterious player, and he knew I was the one in the hall. He knew I was the one leaving him the music and the presents. I could feel my knees going weak, but he caught me before I could hit the ground. How could I have not known? I was sure that was why he had started spending time with me. He had wanted to be close to me. At least I hoped that was it.

"Edward…"

I had nothing to say. I was still trying to straighten out my own thoughts. Didn't they always say to go with your first instincts in times when you can't think straight?

"It's all right Bella. I know that it is a bit of a surprise. It was shocking to me too when I saw you coming out of the music room I play in."

I could feel my knees again and soon he was no longer holding me up. I sighed softly as I tried to think about it all. How did I feel about it being Edward that was playing for me? I wasn't sure, but it felt right. I knew better than to just come out and say that though.

"It's just hard to wrap my mind around all this Edward. I need to think."

He nodded and moved to walk away from me. That was definitely not what I wanted, but I did need to think. What could I do but let him walk away from me. If I had gone with instinct, I would have stopped him, grabbed him and pulled him close. For some reason, I had the sudden urge to kiss him and that was not going to happen.

"Wait…Edward…"

**EPOV**

I stopped when she said my name. I turned slowly to look at her. She was so surprised that it was me who had been secretly playing music for her. I had not seen it going this way in my head. In my head she would smile and wrap her arms around me, holding me close as she said she was glad it was me. That did not happen. Instead, she was not saying much, and there was definitely no holding involved.

"Edward, don't leave. I just have no idea how to act here. On one hand, I am glad it is you. On the other hand, I am just in shock. I don't know how to really respond to all this. I swear my thoughts are like those knotted Christmas lights that you eventually throw away."

A small smile was creeping onto my lips as she said she was glad it was me. Maybe my dream would come true. I stepped a little closer to her and smiled more.

"I had planned on telling you in a more romantic way. I had not planned on stalkers and fights."

She laughed softly and reached for my hand. When her fingers touched mine, I could feel that familiar electricity that went through me every time our skin touched.

"Well I never planned to have a stalker, so we are even."

I had to laugh then, "I don't think anyone plans that. I know I would never plan for one. So, um…where does that leave us?"

Her face went serious as she locked eyes with me. "Well, I think you need to play some music for me while I think about this."

I had to grin as a smile slowly formed on her face. I lea her to the music hall and into the room I played in. When I sat down on the piano bench, she sat down next to me. It felt right to have her there, but I was not going to just openly say that to her. I didn't need to scare her anymore then I already had. I could see her smiling as my fingers started moving over the keys. I didn't even start with a warm up piece. The first familiar notes of _Claire de Lune_ filled the room.

The rest of the evening was like that for us. I played piece after piece as she sat next to me. Neither of us said anything as I played. She did her thinking, and I just enjoyed her company. I stopped playing around midnight. She stood up as the last notes of the piece I was playing faded. I looked at her, a hopeful look on my face that I could not hide.

"I will talk to you in the morning, Edward."

I watched as she walked out of the music room. I couldn't move. I feared the worst as I sat there. She had enjoyed herself; I could see it in her face with each note I played. But was that enough for her? Did she see me as anything more than a friend?

**BPOV**

I left Edward sitting there and slowly made my way back to my room. I knew that he would be thinking the worst as I left him. It was the opposite though. I think that knowing that he was the one playing the piano for me just made what I was already starting to feel for him more real. I was falling in love with Edward, but I wanted to think about it more before saying anything to him.

I was almost to our hall when I felt hands on my shoulders. They were rather rough as they pulled me hard against the chest of the person behind me now. I gasped as I felt the familiar hot breath I had felt in Port Angeles. Jacob's mouth was close to my ear, and I shuddered out of fear.

"I have been waiting hours for you to return to your room. Were you with him?"

I whimpered as he dragged me away from the building. I knew yelling would just get me hurt, but I wanted to do something to get away from him. I couldn't think clearly again as he shoved me toward the parking lot. He shoved me into the front seat of a beat up old truck and slammed the door on me. As he made his way around to the driver side, I tried to get out but the passenger side door had no handle on the inside. I started to cry as he got into the truck.

"When I saw you in that clearing I knew I had to have you. You are the one for me."

I tried to sit as far from him as I could. I was pressed to the passenger door as he drove away from the school. Tears streamed down my face as he drove. Every time he reached to touch me, I cringed away from him. He was not taking the hint though. He kept going on about how he and I were supposed to be together. I tried to tune him out as he kept driving, making the occasional turn. Soon we were parked in front of a cabin surrounded by trees.

"He won't find you here. No one will out here; you really are all mine."

I tried to fight him as he pulled me from the truck. He picked me up and just carried me to the cabin. Once inside he threw me onto a musty old couch. Before I could even think to get up I was handcuffed to it. He had been planning this. I curled up into a ball on the couch, trying to pretend it was not happening.

**EPOV**

I was not too far behind Bella in heading to my room. I figured I would try and catch her as she walked. I was lost in my own thoughts though and had slowed to a crawl as I headed back. What was she thinking? I hoped that she would tell me she wanted to be with me, because I really wanted to be with her.

As I got close to our hall I noticed movement heading away from the building. It took me a second to realize that Bella was being dragged by that Jacob guy toward a truck. Before I had time to react though, he was throwing her into the truck and pulling away. I stood there, in shock for a moment, before I took off running after the truck. Of course, I could not catch it and stopped not too far from the school. I dug into my pocket, pulling out my cell phone and dialing 911 as fast as I could. I think I yelled at the lady on the other end as she answered.

"OhmyGod, she was just kidnapped."

"Sir, please slow down, tell me what has happened."

"He took her. Threw her into the truck, took her."

"Someone was kidnapped sir?"

"Yes, that is what I just said. Jacob threw her into a truck and drove off."

The rest of the conversation was me trying to calm down and the operator trying to figure out what I was telling her. The whole time I was on the phone with 911 I was walking. I had somehow made my way back to my room. I woke up Jasper and Emmett as I yelled at the woman on the phone. Jasper finally took the phone from me and tried to figure out what I was saying. Bella had been kidnapped by someone named Jacob. The operator told him that she would send out some officers and call the head master of the school.

I didn't even remember walking back to the room. Jasper led me into the common room and went to wake the girls. Alice was in the room in an instant and sitting with me. I leaned against my sister as I let what had happened sink in. I started rambling as she tried to comfort me.

"I told her tonight. I told her who I was. How can this happen?"

Of course Alice was confused but Jasper was not as she sat down with us.

"You told her? How did she take it?"

I looked at Jasper, actually seeing him for once, "She seemed happy. We were supposed to talk more in the morning."

Alice looked from me to Jasper and then back, "What are you talking about?" I could see her gears working in her head, "Wait, you were her secret admirer, weren't you?"

I nodded and closed my eyes. I was crying. Not something I normally did, but I couldn't help myself. I had actually opened up to someone and fallen for her. Now she was in trouble, and I didn't know what to do. We heard a knock on the common room door, and I quickly wiped at my face as the headmaster and a police officer came into the room.

"Mr. Cullen, this is Officer Charles. He would like to hear exactly what you saw. He was already told about the fight you had with the intruder on the campus earlier tonight."

I sighed, "Bella and I had been in the music building. I was playing the piano for her. She left before I did. I was trying to catch up to her when I saw her being shoved into the parking lot. It was the same guy I had fought. His name is Jacob. We met him when we went hiking on the Indian reservation. I think he is from there. He bothered her in Port Angeles, too. It's like he is stalking her. I couldn't catch the truck when he drove away."

I felt Alice's arm go around me. I leaned against her and closed my eyes. This was not happening. What would he do to her? I really didn't want to think about it, but I definitely didn't want anything to happen to her.

"Thank you. We have several students who have said they have seen him around the school lately. I am betting if we took into account where Ms. Swan has her classes he will show up near her every time. It looks to me like as if he was stalking her. We already have patrol cars out looking. I will call the stations in the surrounding towns. We will find her."

I heard the headmaster talking to Jasper, but I was not really listening. I was trying to not think at all. I had just told her I like her and now she was gone. I had to get her back. As the headmaster and the officer were leaving I mumbled something about him probably taking her to the reservation somewhere. I heard the officer clear his throat and looked at him.

"If you think she is on the reservation, then we will need to get the FBI involved. Do you really think she is there?"

I nodded.

"Well, then I will call the FBI so that they can handle things with the tribal police. I have no jurisdiction there. Hopefully, we can get the search expanded to their land and find her sooner."

After that they were gone. I sighed and just stayed there on the couch with Alice. She was humming softly as she sat with me. She always knew how to calm me down. I think I fell asleep against her, because the sun was coming through the window when I opened my eyes.

"God, Alice, I am sorry."

She just smiled and hugged me, "This is what family is for. Besides, I think you sleeping in here meant that Emmett didn't sing. Can you slip in here every morning?"

I laughed softly at her. Leave it to Alice to make me smile when it felt like my world was falling apart.

"Has there been any news, any calls?"

She shook her head as I sighed. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

_**Sorry this took so long. Had to rewrite it a few times and then we had to do some fact changes. Enjoy!**_

_**Reviews = Love**_

_**I will be adding my new web site to things on here soon. It does list all the stories I have running right now. I will be adding play lists for each story and a poll on a few plot points for each that I want ideas on.**_


	11. Bad Dreams Are Real

**BPOV**

I was being thrown into the truck. It was all happening too fast for my brain to really process what was going on. How had Jacob gotten back onto to campus? Why me? Of course, I was too scared to ask any of this as he drove off. Just as he turned to me in the truck, I was jarred from my nightmare by the sound of pans hitting a floor. I prayed it had all been a dream - that Jacob had never returned to campus. Of course, when I opened my eyes, reality came rushing back to me. Last night had happened, and I was handcuffed to a couch in a small run down cabin. From where I was lying, I could see the kitchen where Jacob was making all the noise. I almost cried as I realized that I was being held captive by him, but I didn't. He was not worth my tears.

I moved to sit up and my body reminded me that I had slept all curled up. Every muscle in my body was yelling at me as I stretched out. I heard several joints pop as I sat up. I was rubbing the sleep out of my eyes when Jacob came out of the kitchen with a glass of water. I glared at him as he approached me. As long as he kept his distance, I would be fine. He offered the water to me.

"Good morning."

I just took the water and looked away, mumbling, "There's nothing good about it."

He sat down on the couch but put some distance between us. I could feel his eyes on me, but I couldn't bring myself to look at him. I was trying to keep my mind on the current situation. I kept remembering the past with James, and I was hoping I wasn't going to be in that same situation again. I saw my dream again, and I finally looked at Jacob.

"How did you get back on campus? Didn't they remove you after the fight?"

He laughed bitterly. "Yeah, but they didn't think about my truck. It was parked in the parking lot with all the other cars. So I just snuck back onto campus. They really should look into a better security system and more competent guards. I'm sure they can afford it."

I sighed and drank the water. Of course, I would be a student at a school that had no real security, and I was betting they had never had to deal with anything remotely like a kidnapping or even just a stalker. I gave Jacob a sidelong glance and cringed as the thought of him touching me raced through my mind. As if he could read my mind, he moved a little closer and reached to pull me to him. I shrunk away and shuddered to even think about his hands on me.

"Sooner or later, you'll let me touch you. We have all the time in the world out here. No one will ever find us out here."

I stifled a sob and tried to not think about being with him forever. Someone would find me, and I was sure they were already on the hunt.

"You're wrong about that. I'm sure they're already looking for me. It's only a matter of time."

He laughed, and I could hear the bitterness in it. He gave up on getting me close to him and stood up. He unhooked the handcuffs that kept me on the couch and headed into the kitchen. I sat there for a minute and thought about my options. I could try and run now, but he did have us out in the middle of the forest. How far would I actually get? Then I thought about getting the truck keys. That would require being close to him though. The thought of touching him made my skin crawl, so that idea was out. I needed to come up with a good plan.

I stood up slowly, listening for Jacob to come back into the room. He stayed in the kitchen, so I decided to hunt down the bathroom. I found it quickly and locked myself inside. I pressed my back to the door and sighed softly. I was trapped in the woods with a crazy man. I felt safe behind the locked door though. At least for a few minutes there wasn't a chance that he could get to me. I moved around the bathroom slowly. I did what everyone does in the bathroom. Before I headed back into the lion's den, I splashed cold water on my face. I had really hoped it would wake me up. Sadly though, I was still in that small bathroom. It was definitely not a dream. I needed to come to terms with that fact.

As I headed back into the living room of the cabin, Jacob grabbed me and pulled me into the kitchen. I went as still as possible when his arms snaked around my waist. Having him so close made me feel nauseas. I could feel his warm breath on the back of my neck as he leaned against me.

"I knew I would have you here with me. It was only a matter of time."

I fought to get out of his arms, but he was a lot stronger than me. I squirmed and kept trying though. Sooner or later he would get sick of me moving so much and let go. I was wrong. I felt him laughing behind me as he held me to him.

"There is no point in trying to get away, Bella. I am not letting go anytime soon."

I grumbled but didn't give up. I definitely wanted out of his arms and away from him.

**EPOV**

The day went by so slow. I wanted to go out and look for Bella myself, but everyone was keeping a really close eye on me. It was like they could read my mind; though if they could, I would have been dead long ago. The only one who seemed interested in helping me was Jasper. When we were alone in the common room, he quickly gave me his car keys. He never said anything, but I knew that as soon as we could get away, he and I would be on the hunt. It was nice to have someone trying to help me. Getting away was next to impossible though. As soon as I had the keys in my pocket, Alice was back to sitting right next to me. She was like a human handcuff.

The headmaster had called to let us know the Forks police had called the FBI. The tribal police had joined the hunt for Bella that afternoon. They still had no leads, but they were hopeful about finding her. I, on the other hand, was not hopeful at all. I had a horrible feeling about the whole situation. She was out there with some insane guy, and we were stuck in the common room at school. I had just met someone I connected with, and now I was worried sick over if she was going to be all right. She was alone somewhere and probably scared. She definitely didn't deserve that, no one did. Just thinking that she was somewhere scared was killing me. More than anything she deserved to feel safe, especially since her life had been so rough before. I was sure that the situation was very traumatic for her.

Around dinner time, Alice and Emmett got into a fight about what we were going to have. They had finally settled on going to the grocery store and getting the stuff to make homemade pizzas. Somehow, Jasper got Alice, Rosalie and Emmett to all go together. His power of persuasion was amazing. As soon as they were in Rosalie's car, we were out the door and in his. I drove toward the reservation as he called Alice. Once we were far enough away, he knew he could tell them what our plan was.

"Edward and I are on our way to the reservation," he paused, and I could hear my sister yelling at him. "Alice please calm down. It was either I go with him, or he goes alone. You and I both know he would have snuck out eventually. It is just safer if I am with him."

I had to give him credit; he knew how to talk to my sister. Alice wasn't someone who usually backed down, but by the end of the call she was wishing us luck and told him to call her every couple of hours. He sighed as he hung up the phone.

"Your sister is next to impossible most of the time."

I had to laugh, "Tell me something I don't know. I _am_ surprised she backed down at all."

"Well, I had to promise to call every couple of hours. If I don't call, she'll call the cops. Then we're definitely screwed."

I nodded and slowed as we approached a road block put up by the tribal police. As we came to a stop, an officer approached the car. I smiled at him as I rolled down the window.

"Hello officer."

He looked from me to Jasper and then back. "Where are you boys heading?"

I had to think quickly. "We are heading to the beach. We are hoping to catch some great night photos."

I prayed that Jasper's camera was still in the back seat. If it wasn't, I would have been screwed. As the officer looked the car over, Jasper spoke up.

"We are trying to do a project for my photography class at Moonlight Cove."

As soon as he said where we were coming from, the officer stopped looking at the car and motioned us through. I gave Jasper a questioning look as we passed by the other officers.

He shrugged. "Most of the people in this area associate Moonlight Cove with money."

I perked a brow at him. "And they have no idea whose parents they would be pissing off…"

"Exactly!"

I shook my head as we put distance between ourselves and the officers. Money always talked, no matter where you were. Jasper directed me where to go as I drove. We were heading to the area we had hiked in before. We both figured it was as good a place as any to start. As I pulled into the area we had parked in last time, Jasper called Alice to check in. It was like they were an old married couple sometimes.

As he finished up his call, I climbed out of the car and popped open the truck. The packs from the last hike were still there and ready for use. Jasper was an outdoors lover and always had hiking gear ready to go. We both thought we would take the trails here first then move on to other hiking areas. He couldn't remember which ones had livable structures near them. He had told me that a lot of the trails on the reservation led to old beat up houses or caves. He had spent a lot of time in the woods. We both knew it was a long shot, but it was better than sitting at school waiting for something to happen.

* * *

_**I promise there is a method to my madness. Thank you for the reviews!**_

_**Reviews = LOVE  
**_


	12. The Woods

**BPOV**

Somehow, while fighting to get away from Jacob, my elbow connected with his side. I heard a gasp as he let me go. I panicked as I rushed out of the kitchen. I headed straight for the front door but was stopped abruptly when Jacob shoved me into the wall. It was my turn to gasp as I hit the wall rather roughly. His hands wrapped around my wrists so that I could not get away. He pinned me to the wall with my arms at my sides, and I shuddered as his hot breath smothered my face. I closed my eyes and prayed for him to let me go. That didn't happen though. His nose touched mine, and I tried to not cry.

"Well, that was not very nice, Bella. I was just trying to hold you. All I wanted to do was hold you close and show you how I feel."

I could hear the anger in his voice. All I could respond with was a whimper. I definitely had not thought this through. I waited for him to let me go, but he didn't. Instead, he pressed his rough lips to mine. I gasped as he tried to force his tongue in my mouth. James face flashed in my mind as Jacob forced the kiss on me. I started to cry as I felt Jacob's tongue in my mouth. It was all I could do not to throw up as he forced his tongue deeper into my mouth. A soft moan escaped from him as he kissed me, and that was what I needed. I fought to get away from him.

The idea to knee him came to me quickly, and I hoped he was far enough away from me to be able to do it. I squirmed as he kissed me. He shifted his body weight as he pressed his lips harder to mine. I brought my knee up quickly, and it connected exactly as I had hoped it would. He gasped in shock and then released me as he doubled over. I stood there for a moment to make sure he was indeed in pain before fighting to get the door open.

I took off out of the cabin and ran. I was surrounded by trees in no time, but it was better than being in that cabin. I kept running, trying to distance myself from the cabin. Soon I found myself face down in the ground. I had tripped over a fallen branch. I laid there for a while. I was trying to get my heart to stop pounding out of my chest. I was not sure how long I had been there, but Jacob's yelling brought me back to the moment.

"Bella, there is no point in running. I know these woods better than anyone else on the reservation. Come out, come out where ever you are!"

I stood up quickly and tried to run. I had not gotten far when I tripped again. Of course, at the point when I was trying to get away from a crazy man, I would be clumsier than ever. The second fall hurt, and when I tried to stand I felt a sharp pain in my ankle. I had twisted it. I sat back down and cried softly as I looked at the ankle. I just knew he was going to find me there. I couldn't get away; I was hurt and couldn't move. I tried to stand again. The pain was horrible as was the thought of Jacob finding me. I tried walking, but the ankle wouldn't let me. I reached out and grabbed for the nearest tree before I fell. My escape was going to be slow going. I hopped from tree to tree so that I would have support. I froze when I heard Jacob again.

"I swear that when I find you, I will finish that kiss. How about you just come back and let me have what I want?"

I shuddered and looked around. There had to be a place I could hide. He sounded closer than ever, and I wanted to hide in hopes that he would not find me.

**EPOV**

Jasper and I had picked the trail that Bella and I had taken the day we had found that clearing. The day Jacob had seen Bella for the first time. It had not taken us long to get to the clearing. Jasper suggested we keep going. He could remember there being a cabin at the end of a trail around there, but he wasn't sure if it had been the trail we picked or another one. I was relying on his memory as he hiked through the woods.

As we hiked, we came to a fork in the trail. As Jasper tried to decide which way to go I sat down and let my mind wander. It had not gotten far when Jasper smacked my arm to get my attention.

"Dude, wake up. Let's take the path to the left. I can't remember this area so I am going on gut instincts here."

I grumbled and stood up. Hiking was not exactly my favorite thing, but we were out here for Bella. I had to trust that he knew what he was doing. Jasper was the outdoors man here.

"If you get us lost I am so telling Alice."

He snorted at me as he headed off in the direction he had chosen. I followed behind him. It was still early. Thankfully, Jasper moved quickly so we were not losing daylight at all. It wasn't long before we came to the back of what looked like a beat up cabin. Jasper motioned for me to be quiet and stay as he moved to head around to the front of the building. I waited, holding my breath the whole time he was gone. I gasped when I heard a door slam open and someone run out of the cabin. I looked in the direction Jasper had gone. He came around the corner and pressed his body against the house. I moved to stand by him.

I leaned in and whispered, "What the hell is going on?"

He peaked around the corner of the house and then back to me, "Some guy just came out of the house and headed into the woods. He looked pissed. What did that Jacob guy look like?"

As I told him what Jacob looked like, he nodded and leaned in to whisper, "Yeah that was him."

My eyes grew wide, and I moved to go around him. Jasper stopped me and shook his head. He peaked around the corner again, and then he grabbed my arm and led me to the front of the beat up cabin. There, in front of the place, was Jacob's truck. I tried to rush past Jasper again, but he stopped me. We stood there for a moment. I knew he was trying to be safe, but the thought of a hurt Bella inside the house was motivating me to break away from Jasper and run inside. I heard Jacob yelling from the woods as we stood there.

"Bella, there is no point in running. I know these woods better than anyone else on the reservation. Come out, come out where ever you are!"

I looked at Jasper as he watched the woods, "Well, apparently Bella got away."

He nodded and let my arm go. I moved toward the house and went inside as Jasper headed toward the edge of the woods there by the house. The inside of the cabin was not much better than the outside. I could tell he had planned on keep her here indefinitely. I sighed and headed back out to join Jasper. He was still standing on the edge of the woods when I went to stand by him.

"You think he will find her?"

Jasper looked at me, "Let's not give him the chance. Even over night was too long for her to be here."

I saw him dig out his cell phone and dial Alice's number. As he spoke to Alice, I heard Jacob yell again.

"I swear that when I find you I will finish that kiss. How about you just come back and let me have what I want?"

I frowned as I thought about him kissing her. I tried to shift my attention to Jasper so that I would not think about his lips on her.

"Alice, I promise we will not be stupid. We just can't wait for the police to get out here. Tell them we are on the reservation. You know the hiking area." He looked at me as he spoke, "I promise to take care of your brother, and I love you too."

I rolled my eyes as he hung up, "Please tell me she is not worried I will get hurt."

He nodded and motioned for me to follow him as he headed into the woods. This was definitely going to be interesting.

* * *

_**Reviews = LOVE**_

_**and I love you all!!  
**_


	13. Finding the Lost

**BPOV**

I found a fallen tree and slid underneath it. I hoped that he would not find me, but I knew that was just wishful thinking. He would find me, and then I was in trouble. I held my breath each time a twig snapped near me. I was sure it wasn't long before Jacob found me. Really, I don't know how long I had been hiding, but I think I drifted off under that tree.

What I was sure of was that hours later, I heard yelling.

"Bella, are you out here?"

I had to have been dreaming because the voice had sounded like Edward's voice. It couldn't have been Edward's voice though, because he couldn't be out in the woods. It was not safe in the woods. I sighed softly and just stayed under the fallen tree. I was sure Jacob had not given up the hunt for me. It was just a matter of time before he found me. I sobbed softly and drifted back off to sleep again.

**EPOV**

I followed Jasper as he made his way through the woods. Both of us were keeping our eyes open for either Jacob or Bella. I was hoping we would find Bella first but had a feeling that was not going to happen. I tried to stay close to Jasper since he knew his way through the woods. I definitely didn't need to get lost.

It felt like we had been looking forever when Jasper stopped short. I ran into him, and he shot me a nasty glare. He motioned ahead of us, and there stood Jacob. His back was to us as he looked around. Jasper motioned for us to move into the brush beside us, and I shook my head. This was going to be the only time we really had the upper hand on him. I moved past Jasper and quickly lunged for Jacob.

Of course, past the lunge I was clueless as to what to do. I had never been one to fight, but Bella was worth it. Taking care of him at school had been all impulse as well. When we both landed on the ground, Jacob moved quickly to throw me off. It didn't take long for him to have me pinned to the ground. Just as he was about to punch me, I saw a hand coming at his face from above me. Jasper's fist connected with his jaw hard enough to throw him off me. He fell backwards but was back on his feet quickly.

Jasper moved quickly as I stood back up. He threw several more punches at Jacob. Jacob did fight back, but it was like Jasper was superhuman as he fought him. Jacob didn't stand a chance. It wasn't long before Jasper had him cowering on the ground at his feet. I was impressed. I moved to get a few punches in myself, but Jasper stopped me.

"Trust me, he has had enough. Besides, if you hurt your hands too much, Alice will kill me."

I tried to not laugh. Here he was in the woods fighting some insane guy, and he was scared of my tiny sister. I pulled the rope out of the pack on my back and handed it to Jasper. He made quick work of getting Jacob tied up.

"How are we going to get him out of here?"

Jasper smiled, "Your sister, genius that she is, is giving the police my cell. GPS, the bane of the criminal world. I'll stay here with him. You go find Bella. If you are gone too long, I'll come looking for you."

I looked from him to Jacob and back before nodding. I gave him a small smile and headed off into the woods. I knew I had to find her. She was probably terrified. I was, of course, lost in no time. I got all turned around in the trees and had no idea which way I had come from. I had no real sense of direction. Since I knew Jasper was taking care of Jacob, I started calling for her.

"Bella, are you out here?"

I waited a bit, listening. When I heard nothing in return I moved on from the spot I was in. I had a deep need to find her, even if I was lost.

"Bella, please, I know you are out here. Jasper has Jacob tied up. Tell me where you are."

I kept yelling for her over and over again. I repeated she was safe, that I just wanted to take her home. Sooner or later she would hear me. I planned to stay out all night yelling for her if I had too.

**BPOV**

I heard the voice again as I was coming to. It sounded so much like Edward that I was tempted to yell out. It was when I heard the voice say Jasper had Jacob that I finally realized I was not dreaming. I tried to get out from under the tree, but I was stiff and my ankle was very swollen. I shifted enough to be half way out of my hiding place.

"Help! I am hurt, please help me! Edward!"

I laid there and waited. If I could hear him, it only seemed sensible that he could hear me. I prayed that I was safe now. I wanted to go home. I just wanted to feel safe again.

"Edward, please hurry. I twisted my ankle!"

I heard steps near the tree I was under and was soon face to face with the most beautiful man I knew. I started crying as soon as he touched me. It was controllable. He helped me out from under the tree and held me close. I buried my face in his shoulder and cried. The day had been a horrible one.

"I…a whole day here…horrible…kissed me…thank you…"

I tried to tell him everything that had happened in the 24 hours I was gone, but the crying was getting in the way. He just held me close and smoothed out my hair.

"It's all right, Bella. Just calm down and we will get you home."

He picked me up and stood there trying to decide which way to go. He was lost, and for some reason I found it funny. Between sobs I was giggling softly, and he relaxed a bit. I felt better in his arms.

"Head toward the sun, Edward. I headed toward it this morning, and now it is setting, so it is in the opposite direction."

He nodded a bit and headed out. While he walked I finally got a good look at my ankle. It was very purple and swollen. I sighed softly and closed my eyes. I was safe again.

**EPOV**

Finding Bella had been like having a dream come true for me. She was half under a tree. I helped her out of what appeared to be a hiding place for her. She started to cry when I touched her, and it took everything I had to not cry with her. I was so happy that I had found her. It was only 24 hours, but it had felt like an eternity. She tried to tell me what had happened, but her sobs were too much. I held her for a long while before picking her up.

She could tell I was lost, and it made her giggle. That sound made me feel so much better about things. She would be all right. She told me which way to go, and I set off to find Jasper. I had no idea how long it had taken me to find her or really how long we had been out there at all. Apparently, we had been out there long enough for the police to arrive. The Tribal Police were all over the place when I found Jasper.

"They have not been here long. They just took Jacob off and will need to talk to Bella. They said they brought an ambulance."

He moved to take Bella from me, and I scowled at him. "I will take her to them."

He held up his hands and backed off. One of the officers led the way out of the woods. I carried Bella the whole way. She seemed tired, and as we came out of the woods, I noticed she had fallen asleep. There was a stretcher waiting for us, and I placed her on it. I couldn't let her go though, so I held her hand as they moved her to the vehicle. As they loaded her up, I tried to get in, too.

"Sorry sir, but I can't let you come with us. She will be at the hospital in Forks."

I stood there as they shut the doors and pulled away. From the corner of my eye, I saw movement from the closest police car and looked over. Jacob's face was plastered to the rear window, watching the ambulance pull away. I approached the car and stood in his direct line of sight. He pulled back from the window then, and I turned away from him. I sighed and was joined by Jasper before too long.

"The officers said they would take us back to my car after they ask us a few questions. Apparently, Jacob was roughed up before they got there," he was grinning when I looked at him. "They would like to know how that happened."

I laughed. "Well, I personally have no idea how that happened. I never laid a hand on him."

Jasper put his arm around me, and we walked toward a patrol car. I was just glad we had Bella back.

**BPOV**

I woke up in the ambulance and immediately looked for Edward. I panicked when he was not there, but the EMT assured me I was safe. He asked me how I was feeling. I looked down at my ankle. It had been wrapped and the pain was gone.

"What did you give me?"

"Just something to help with the pain, Miss Swan."

I nodded and laid my head back on the stretcher. When we got to the hospital in Forks, they rushed me in. I wasn't sure why I was being brought to Forks when I was on the reservation, but it smelled of my parents. They couldn't be here, so they would try and control things from wherever they were. I was sure they didn't want me anywhere near the reservation once I was free of Jacob.

They wheeled me into the ER, and soon I was surrounded by doctors and nurses checking every part of me. A doctor even asked if they needed to do a rape check. I made sure that didn't happen. I think they seemed more panicked about it then I was. I heard them all breathe a sigh of relief at my answer and went on about their work. I was poked and prodded in every way possible. They also x-rayed my ankle. I had sprained it severely. They splinted it for me. After they were done with all their tests, they sent me up to a private room. Even if I was all right, they wanted to keep me overnight for observation. I wasn't sure why since I had only been gone for 24 hours.

I had just gotten settled into my room when I heard a very perky voice in the hall.

"Well what room is she in? I am family damnit!"

I sighed as Alice argued with the nurse at the desk. I hit the nurse button, and when one came in I told her to let Alice in. I said she was the closest thing to family I had at that point. She nodded and left me. Soon the room was filled with Alice, Rosalie and Emmett. I didn't see Edward or Jasper though.

"We are all family. And I was not about to let my sister sit alone in this hospital," she set about opening the curtains and sitting on the edge of my bed. "Edward and Jasper are still with the police. They will be here when they are done."

I smiled and sighed softly. Rosalie and Emmett got into a fight over the remote to the TV as we sat there. It was nice to have a piece of normal in my otherwise horrible day.

* * *

_**Thank you for the great response to this!! I will be out of town for the next three weeks. I will be updating when I return home. I am sorry that it will be that long but I will have limited access to everything.**_

_**Reviews = LOVE  
**_


	14. Returning

**BPOV**

Alice, Rosalie and Emmett left me only when the nurses came in and said visiting hours were over. Edward and Jasper had not been in to see me yet, but every time Alice called Jasper's cell she was told they were still in with the police. I had drifted in and out while they had been there. Each time I woke up I had hoped to see those beautiful green eyes. After everyone left, I gave up on seeing him that night and drifted off to sleep. Around mid-night I woke up, not remembering I was in the hospital. I started to panic. Arms wrapped around me to calm me down.

"Shhh, Bella. You are safe."

I fought the arms at first but soon calmed when I finally realized I was in the hospital. I looked up at the person holding me and smiled when the green eyes I had been looking for all day looked down at me.

"I thought they were going to keep you forever."

He leaned in and kissed my forehead, "I got here as soon as I could. Alice helped me get past the nurses, but once your doctor saw me here he told the nurses to let me stay."

I leaned against him and closed my eyes. I took a deep breath and the smell of him made me smile. I had never noticed how wonderful he smelled before. He held me as I drifted back off to sleep. I dreamed of Jacob, but for some reason I was not scared. Edward was always there. He was still holding me when I woke up the following morning. I snuggled in close to him and sighed softly. I thought he was asleep, but he wasn't.

"Good morning, Bella."

I pulled away from him a bit to look at him. He reached up to touch my cheek as I looked into his eyes. He had told me his secret just days before. He had been my secret piano player. At first I was confused, but at that moment I knew exactly how I felt. He had saved my life when he found me in the woods. I hated to think what would've happened if it had been Jacob who found me.

"Edward…" my voice caught in my through as I looked at him. "I just…"

Before I could say anything else his hand cupped my cheek and pulled my face to his. His lips were soft on mine. Briefly Jacob's face popped up in my mind; the rough kiss he gave me running through my memory. Edward's soft touches and gentle kisses washed it away for a moment though. He made me forget just briefly that I had just been kidnapped and almost forced to do horrible things. It was fleeting of course, because it all came rushing back quickly. I had to pull away quickly from Edward's kisses.

"I can't, not yet. I close my eyes, and Jacob's face is there. You made me forget briefly, but it was still there. It creeps back in. It's still too fresh."

He nodded and just watched me. I could tell there were things he wanted to say but didn't. Nothing else was said between us. We just laid there together in the silence. Our silence was short lived though. I heard Alice before she was even in the room. She smiled as she and Jasper came into the room.

"Oh, am I disturbing something? Jasper and I can come back later."

Edward laughed and stood up. "No, we were just waking up."

I gave them a small smile and sat up. Alice, of course, set about opening the curtains and perching herself on the edge of my bed. She babbled on about something she had read the night before. I had started to tune her out, letting my mind drift off to other things. The doctor coming into the room brought me back.

"Well, Miss Swan, I think you are safe to go home. We just wanted to make sure there wasn't anything we had missed. Your parents have already called and let me know that if you are ready to go back to school, you can."

I sighed. Of course, they would be sending me back to school. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know that they didn't want me around. I had this feeling they blamed me for what happened with James. I heard my step father say something about leading him on. I let those thoughts drop though. At least if I was going back to school, Edward would be there. I smiled at the doctor as he spoke. He told me that everything on my chart looked good. He also said that if I needed to talk to anyone about what I had gone through, he could recommend a good therapist.

"Well, thank you doctor, but I have one I can call if I need to."

All the eyes in the room were on me at that point. Edward knew about my past, but Jasper and Alice didn't. I just gave them a small smile. As soon as the doctor was out of the room, Alice pushed Jasper and Edward out, too. She had brought me something to wear and helped get me dressed.

"Alice, I'm not helpless. I can dress myself."

She laughed. "I know but helping you is fun. So…"

The pause let me know she wanted to know why I had a therapist. I sighed and finished getting my clothes on. Her eyes never left me, following me as I dressed. I sat down on the bed again. I looked at the floor, trying to think about what to tell her.

"There were some bad things in my past. I have a therapist that has helped me through a lot of it. I am sure she would be more than happy to help me through this."

I really didn't want to think about having to call her though. I hated that I was always in need of some sort of therapy. She was actually the reason I had said "yes" to my parents when they had talked about sending me away to school. She thought the change would do me good. Oh. how she would hate to hear that I was yet again put into a position where I would need her services.

"Well, if you ever need to talk, you know I am here for you, too. And Edward, well he is in love with you so I am sure he would listen, too."

My eyes shot up and locked on her face. "Edward is what?"

She giggled and made sure all my things were collected before ushering me out of the room. She didn't repeat that Edward was in love with me, but it had been said. My mind was everywhere as we headed out of the hospital. I was panicking about leaving the hospital and looked everywhere as we headed to the car. I was also trying to wrap my mind around the fact that Alice had said Edward was in love with me. It was almost too much to take in. I had a small panic attack before we got to the car.

**EPOV**

I took Bella's things from Alice as we headed out of the hospital. I could see that Bella was tense, but I had a feeling anyone in her position would've been. Before we got to Jasper's car, she broke down. It was a small panic attack, but it was still a panic attack. I dropped her stuff where I was standing and wrapped my arms around her. I held her close as she shuddered and cried. She clung to me, and I couldn't get her to walk. I saw Alice pick up Bella's stuff and move to the car.

Since I couldn't get her to walk, I picked up Bella and carried her to the car. She continued to quietly sob as I placed her in the back seat and climbed in with her. I held her close as we headed back to the school. I didn't know what to do for her, but she seemed calmer in my arms then she did when I wasn't touching her. I didn't move when Jasper pulled into the school's parking lot. Thankfully, it was quiet. The only people standing there waiting for us were Emmett and Rosalie.

I leaned in close to Bella's ear and whispered, "If you don't get out, you know Emmett will come get you."

I saw a small smile spread across her face, and Bella moved to get out of the car. She stopped before getting out and shifted to face me completely. I couldn't tell what was going through her mind, but I could tell it was serious. I just waited to say anything.

"Edward, Alice said something to me in the hospital that I am trying to figure out. I just want to say this before I can't," she paused, and I was terrified of what would come out of her mouth next.

I held my breath.

"Edward, I love you. I knew it before I was taken. Seeing you there in the woods just made me love you more."

I was left speechless as she climbed out of the car. I wondered what Alice had said to her. I think they were all standing there staring at me when I snapped back to the moment and climbed out of the car.

"You know, I was beginning to think I was going to have to go get your pillow and a blanket. Do you want to move into my car?" Jasper just grinned as he spoke.

I heard Alice giggle. "Let's get Bella inside. We can discuss Edward's sleeping arrangements later."

I smiled and moved toward Bella. She was looking at the ground, and I could see her cheeks were a light shade of red. It was kind of cute to see her blushing. All right, I thought it was more than kind of cute. I put my arm around her and started to lead her to the building our rooms were in, but she stopped short and stared off. I looked from her face to where she was staring but saw nothing. I looked back at her and frowned.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, I am sure we could get you a flight home. I would even be willing to go with you. Phoenix can't be all that bad."

She snapped out of the trance she had been in and laughed at me. "You would hate Phoenix. I think I will be okay. I just need to deal with having to face the demons head on."

I pulled her close. I crushed her against my chest and buried my nose in her hair. She smelled good. I released her slowly, and we headed toward the rooms. I was just happy that she was back with us and not with Jacob. I had meant it when I told her I would go to Phoenix with her. I would have followed her anywhere. She meant that much to me.

Alice and Rosalie were unpacking her few things from the hospital when we walked in. I didn't want to let her go but did when Alice came and whisked her away from me to their room. I stood there watching them walk away. Once the door to their room was shut, I sighed and fell back onto the couch. Jasper was sitting in the chair closest to me.

"She'll be okay."

I nodded without looking at him. I closed my eyes and just let my mind wander. Jasper kept talking, but I tuned him out. I had other things on my mind. It had been a few days since I had played anything, and I could feel the familiar itch in my hands to play. I didn't want to leave Bella, though. I knew she would be safe here with everyone, but I couldn't help myself. I wanted to stay near her.

I was brought back to the real world when someone knocked on the common room's door. Jasper jumped up to answer it as I turned on the couch. Outside the door were the headmaster and the same officer that had come the night Bella had been taken.

"I am sorry to bother you, Mr. Cullen, Mr. Hale. The police did not get a chance to talk to Bella in the hospital. The doctors asked them to let her rest."

Jasper nodded a bit, "She just got back. The girls took her into their room to lie down. Let me check to see if she is awake."

I wondered how hard it was going to be on Bella. When Jasper came out of the girls' room with Bella, I moved to stand near her. She gave me a small smile and looked to the police officer.

"You wanted to talk to me."

The officer nodded, "Yes ma'am, if you are feeling up to it. I just need your statement."

I watched her bite her lip. I lightly touched the small of her back, and she sighed softly. She motioned for the officer to sit down. The next hour or so was spent listening to her tell him everything that had happened. As she got to him forcing the kiss and the pinning her to the wall, I cringed a bit. It killed me that he had touched her at all, but knowing he had been so rough in touching her made my stomach turn. I wanted to do very bad things to him.

She didn't move when the officer said "thank you" and headed out of the room. The headmaster told her to take it easy for a few days before returning to classes. She thanked them both for coming and leaned against me as they left. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close to me. I felt her body shaking and realized she was crying again. I just held her and let her cry. I didn't know what to say. I figured just letting her cry was the best thing for her. A while later she pulled away from me a bit and wiped at her face with both hands, her face red from crying.

"Edward, will you play something for me?"

I smiled a bit and nodded, "Of course. When?"

"Later. I want to rest for a little bit. It has already been a long day."

I pulled her close again briefly before she got up to go lay down. I watched her walk away and smiled when she looked back at me.

"I meant it when I said I loved you, Edward."

I blushed and whispered, "I love you, too."

* * *

_**I am back and that means on with the writing!!! There are only going to be a couple more chapters or so on this story.  
**_

_**Reviews = LOVE!!  
**_


	15. Magical Kisses

**BPOV**

"I meant it when I said I love you, Edward."

He blushed and whispered, "I love you too."

I couldn't help but smile when I heard him say he loved me. I moved back to him and leaned over, kissing his lips very softly. When I pulled back, I looked into his eyes and bit my lip before moving away from him. I felt his eyes on me as I went into my room to lie down. The grin on my face was definitely not going anywhere. Or so I thought.

I drifted off once my head hit my pillow, and my dreams were filled with Jacob and James. Each scene kept playing over and over in my dreams. I woke up sobbing, curled up in a ball on the bed. The light was gone from the room entirely. I wiped at my face and stayed there on my bed for bit. When I looked at the clock, I noticed it was after nine. I jumped up and rushed into the common room. Edward wasn't there though. Alice and Jasper were on the couch together. She smiled at me when I came into the room.

"He is already in the music hall. He told us to tell you to meet him there. Do you want us to walk with you?"

I shook my head and went back into my room. I dug through everything in the room, looking for a jacket. I threw the first one on that I found and hurried out of the room. There were several students out on campus. I actually found it a relief to have others out. I had felt a sense of dread as I ran from the room. I wasn't sure if I had been ready to be alone on campus.

When I entered the music hall I stopped. Edward was already playing, and it was beautiful. I smiled as I headed toward the room he always played in. He had left the door open this time. He had no reason to hide away in the room. I stood in the doorway and listened as the music he played filled the room and spilled out into the hall. As he finished playing, he looked at me.

"I thought you were never going to wake up. It would have been all right if you had slept all night though. You need the rest."

I smiled at him and moved across the room, sitting down next to him. "I wanted to be here. I hurried over here as soon as I woke up. What are you going to play for me tonight?"

He smiled and looked back at the piano keys. I watched as his fingers started moving over the keys again. I closed my eyes as the familiar notes of _Brahm's Lullaby _drifted out of the piano. The music coupled with the warmth of Edward beside me put me at ease. I could feel my body relaxing slowly. It was nice to not have to worry about anything for a little while. I got lost in his playing and actually hadn't realized he had stopped.

"Bella, is there something you want to hear?"

I opened my eyes slowly to look at him. I smiled and reached up to touch his cheek briefly, "Just play what you want to play. It is all beautiful."

He leaned into my hand when I touched him and leaned in close to kiss me. Our lips touched softly before he pulled away from me. His smile made me smile more. He turned back to the keys, and I watched his fingers move again. _Minuet in G_ was the next piece that he played. Anything Edward played was beautiful. He was truly a talented musician. As he played, I again let my mind wander off. He didn't pause between pieces. As he finished the minuet he started to play the piece he was writing himself. It went on for hours with him playing song after song for me.

It was well after two in the morning when we both headed back to the rooms. He didn't let me walk alone. It felt good to have someone so close. Edward's touch didn't make me want to pull away like I had feared it would. We would just have to take it slow so that I didn't get scared. We stood there, nervously staring at each other once we were in the common room. We both knew we needed to sleep but didn't want to leave each other.

Edward made the first move, taking my hand in his. He pulled me to him gently and slipped his arms around me. I closed my eyes and leaned against him. My forehead pressed into his chest as we stood there. A few moments later, he reached down and gently took my chin in his hands, tilting my head up to look in my eyes. The love he felt for me was there in his amazing green eyes. I bit my lip as we stared into each other's eyes. Slowly we both moved our faces closer together.

The kiss was a soft one. I could feel how nervous Edward was. He didn't want to push me too fast, but the kiss was a good one. It stayed soft and gentle. Thankfully, the only thing on my mind was Edward. I was still worried though. As we pulled away from each other, images from the days before started flooding my mind. I leaned into him and let him hold me as I cried again. It was going to take some time to get past everything, but I felt with Edward's help I could do it.

**EPOV**

I don't know how long we stood there in the common room, but I was scared to move. She cried softly into my chest as I held her. I knew that it was going to take some time. I just hated that she could have one beautiful moment with me, and then have it ruined by memories of the past. I knew the incident was still new, still fresh. I just hated her having to feel so horrible.

When I finally climbed into bed the clock said four in the morning. I smiled as I laid there thinking about Bella. It felt great that I had told her how I felt. The soft kisses were amazing, and with each one I wanted more. I knew better then to push her though. I didn't want her to think about Jacob or even James every time we kissed. I wanted her to be thinking about me.

I was still awake when I heard Emmett's alarm go off. I sighed softly as he climbed out of bed and headed straight for the bathroom. I tried not to laugh as I heard Emmett singing some Britney Spears song. There were days I was ashamed he was my brother. I could hear Jasper laughing though, and it just pushed me over the edge. We were both laughing when Emmett came out of the bathroom.

"Em, we really need to discuss your music taste." He was frowning as I spoke. "I mean, no straight man sings Britney Spears."

That caused Jasper to laugh more. I tried to hide under my covers when Emmett came after me. Instead of attacking me though, he started singing again.

"Hit me baby one more time…"

Jasper and I both threw pillows at him. That did not stop him from singing though. He left the room to go make breakfast singing every Britney Spears song he knew.

**BPOV**

Of course, Emmett's singing woke us up. I heard the groans from both Alice and Rosalie. I lay there, waiting for Alice to get up and yell at Emmett. It was almost a ritual with them. He would sing to annoy, and she would throw pillows and insult him. As if on cue she stood up, grabbed one of the pillows off her bed and headed for the door. Oddly enough though, Rosalie beat her to the door and was out there yelling at Emmett.

"All right, I have had enough. I may love you, but I hate your singing."

Alice froze at the door and looked over at me. We both tried to not giggle when we heard a groan coming from Emmett.

"Oh my God, Rose! Did you just break an egg on my head?"

That was it; both Alice and I couldn't take it anymore. We started giggling as I slipped from the bed and headed into the common room. Soon all six of us were in the room together as Emmett whined about the egg in his hair. I moved to stand close to Edward as I waited on the coffee. I smiled a little bit and bit my lip as I blushed when he touched the small of my back softly. Of course, all eyes were on us, and that just deepened the blush on my cheeks.

Alice handed me a full cup of coffee. "So tell me everything."

I blushed more and sipped the coffee to avoid having to say anything. Edward spoke up for me. "Well, it'll take some time to get past the recent things that happened."

Alice nodded and looked from Edward to me and then back to him, "And that means what to me?"

My eyes shifted to Edward and he smiled. "What do you want it to mean Alice?"

She grinned. "I want to hear how in love you both are, and how happy you are together."

I blushed more and whispered from behind my coffee cup. "I do love him, and I am happy."

Alice squealed and hopped up and down. "I knew it!"

Everyone else groaned as she started rambling on about the six of us going out together as couples. I took my coffee and moved to sit on the couch. I wasn't alone though. Edward sat down beside me, and I leaned against him. I rested my head on his shoulder as I tried to ignore Alice.

"I wouldn't have said anything if I had known she was going to act like that." My voice was barely above a whisper as I spoke.

Edward laughed at me. "She would have figured it out eventually."

I nodded and leaned away from him. I shifted a bit and looked at him. He smiled warmly at me, and I leaned in to kiss him. That brought a whole new set of squeals from Alice. I sighed and kissed Edward anyway. Our lips lingered briefly on each other's before I pulled away. I blushed, biting my lip.

"There is no hiding anything from her. She just knows everything."

I leaned in and kissed him once more before there was a knock on the door to the common room. All eyes were on the door when Jasper opened it. I don't think anyone could have been as surprised as I was when my parents walked in.

* * *

_**Sorry guys. After I posted this on Twilighted I got stuck doing a paper and once it was approved there forgot to copy it here. Please forgive me!**_

_**reviews = LOVE  
**_


End file.
